


I've got my eyes on you

by ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate universe- Angel/Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Ben is 21, Ben is a demon, Denial, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, If you don't like it why are you reading it?, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Read the tags before reading, Rey is 19, Rey is an angel, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll
Summary: Demons and Angels are sworn enemies, but that doesn't stop Rey from falling in love with a certain demon named Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 48
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

It had always been known that Demons and Angels despised one another. It was only natural for that to happen: creatures full of darkness cannot get along with those full of light. It simply didn’t work. They knew that and kept away from one another, with the Angels living in a place full of lush, green grass and blue skies and houses that offered not just protection, but a home. The Demons, however, were left to rot in darkness. They lived in a place without a hint of brightness, without a hint of love. The only barrier keeping the worlds from colliding was the forest that sat right between them.

One of the Angels went by the name of Rey. She was a wide-eyed Angel with brown hair and a sweet smile. She grew up alongside her friend Rose, but the two were much closer than that, and Rey had always looked at Rose as more of a sister than anything. The two were attached at the hip.

As an Angel, Rey was taught from day one to keep away from Demons. It had been cemented into her mind that Demons were full of nothing but blackness and rage, and that if one ever got their hands on Rey, she’d surely see the end of her life. Rey had been told that Demons didn’t even care about their fellow Demons – so who knew what would happen if one ever encountered Rey? Just the thought alone was enough to make her shake her head. She just knew a Demon would kill her if she ever stumbled upon one.

Rey was a young angel at age nineteen. She had her own place to live, but she often found herself outside of the four walls of her home. She spent a lot of time with Rose and her friend Finn, and the trio liked to spend their days wandering around in the forest and swimming in the lake that could be found deep, deep within the trees.

Rey lived a rather good life. A life that was completely opposite to one of a Demon…

******

Rey woke up with a hum. As her eyes fluttered open she could feel the sun on her skin, and she couldn’t help but smile at the feeling. That was how the Angel usually woke up. After sitting up and stretching with a little groan, Rey made her way to the bathroom where she hopped into the shower. She spent some time under the water, coating her skin in soap before she stepped out, dried herself off, and slipped into a white dress.

The Angel was busy brushing at her brown locks when there was a knock at the door. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, knowing that it was most definitely Rose and Finn paying her their usual visit. And she was right. As she opened the door she was met with the bright smiles of Rose and Finn.

“Hi guys,” Rey said happily. “Good morning!”

“Morning, Rey,” Finn said, giving Rey a hug.

“Morning,” mimicked Rose, who also gave the brown-haired Angel a warm hug.

“Come in, come in,” beamed Rey. She took a step to the side, holding the door open as she let her friends in.

“How you doing today, Rey?” asked Rose as she got seated on Rey’s couch. Finn sat down next to her.

“I’m fine,” Rey said with a shrug.

“Well, good. Because me and Finn were wondering if you wanted to go for a walk today? We were thinking of taking a swim after. How does that sound?”

A smile graced Rey’s face at the idea. She loved swimming, and she loved walking around in the forest, especially when her two friends were right by her side.

“I’d love to go,” Rey said, that same smile still on her face.

“We’ll go now!” Finn joined in. “Go grab your stuff and we’ll head off.”

Rey gave her friends and nod before darting into the bedroom to grab her swimsuit and a bag to stuff it into. With Rey all set and ready to go, the three friends made the journey to the lake. It was a journey they had made countless times. Rey loved the way the tall trees loomed over her and would stare at all the green that surrounded her as they walked further and further into the forest. It was a short walk: only fifteen minutes, and soon the sparkling lake came into view. The three friends stood and stared at the vast lake with a sigh. It was a gorgeous sight.

“I’m gonna get changed!” Rey announced. She made her way behind a tree and took off her dress. She replaced her underwear with her swimsuit and quickly walked back to the lake, excited to get into the shimmering blue. With her white dress in hand, she placed it on a nearby rock before skipping over to the water with Finn and Rose.

Rey let out a little gasp when she sunk into the water. The water was a little colder than she expected and she quickly brought her hands up to her arms, rubbing them up and down as her lips trembled a little.

“It’s cold in here!” she yelled out, her teeth chattering a little.

As soon as Rey said that she felt freezing water hitting her in the face, and when she opened her eyes she saw Rose with a rather devious smile on her face. The Angel retaliated, splashing Rose right back, who wasted no time flapping her arms and hitting Rey with even more water. Rey let out a shriek of laughter, her hands quick to dip into the water and throw it at Rose who was doing the exact same thing. The sounds of their laughter echoed around the trees of the lake, but the girls were so focused on splashing one another that they didn’t realise just how loud they were being.

But just when Rey was about to throw some water in Rose’s direction, she saw Rose stop. She became silent and still and her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes darted to her side. To the land. To the trees. The trees that were the only barrier that kept Demons and Angels separated. Rey could hear the thumping of heavy feet against the grass and gasped.

“We gotta go now,” Finn snapped, his voice completely drenched in panic.

The urgency in Finn’s voice made Rey widen her eyes. She moved quickly, pushing herself up and out of the water as she speedily made her way to the rock with her dress laying on it. She snatched it up in her hands, not bothering to change into it. There was no time for that. The trio of Angels had to move and move quick.

With their belongings in hand the Angels planned on thrusting up into the sky, but that was when it happened. The heavy footsteps grew louder and closer and Rey couldn’t help but gulp. The Angels looked at each other, all sharing a knowing look: they couldn’t fly. They couldn’t leave. It was too late for that, so they darted behind a bush, crouching down so the tops of their heads were hidden.

The three of them pressed their hands over their mouths, trying to muffle any sounds of their breathing. Demons had excellent hearing and the Angels couldn’t risk being caught. They heard the low growls and murmurs of the Demons from behind the bush; but Rose, Finn, and Rey did everything to just stay still and keep their mouths shut. The only thing blocking them from the Demons was the bush; so they had to be so, so careful. They remained behind the bush for what felt like hours, just waiting for the footsteps of the Demons to fade away.

Eventually that happened, and instead of listening to the Demons mutter and grunt and growl, the Angels heard silence. It was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever heard. Fear and panic had quickly overpowered her while staying stuck behind the bush.

The three of them slowly stood up, with Rey’s hands still shaking a little from the incident. That had been close. Just as they were about to walk and make their journey back home, Rey spotted something. A Demon.

He walked confidently around the lake, looking like he was on the prowl. His long, black hair was the same colour as his wings. He was tall and Rey knew the Demon would loom over here if they ever stood side by side. Like all Demons he had horns appearing at the top of his head, and his fingernails were long and looked sharp enough to harshly pierce at skin. He screamed darkness with his body covered in black clothing – there wasn’t a hint of light about him with his black pants and coat.

Rey knew very well what he was. He was a Demon in the flesh, but there was something oddly enticing about him. All her life, Rey had been told that Demons were awful creatures with even more awful intentions… But the Demon in front of her seemed to have something special about him, because Rey couldn’t help but think just how good looking he was. He had a reckless, dangerous look to him that made Rey bite her lip.

“Rey, hurry up!” Rose said from behind Rey.

“Sorry. I’m coming,” Rey whispered. She followed her friends quickly, leaving the Demon and lake behind her. They walked a little further, making sure they were safe until they could fly away to safety.

******

“That was so close. So close. I wish they wouldn’t come to the lake. I love it there,” Finn said as he sipped on his warm tea.

“If just one of us had made a single noise, they would have killed us then and there,” Rose said as she shook her head. She gripped the biscuit in her hand tightly. “Demons don’t care about sparing Angels. All of us would be dead right now.”

After the Angels got back to Rey’s place, they quickly got out of their wet clothing and slipped into something dry. Despite her nerves still being present from the encounter, she was still a good host and gave her friends some tea and biscuits. They sat down on Rey’s couch, eating and drinking together as they thought back on the Demons that had almost stumbled upon them.

“That was so scary. Demons are so scary. Gosh, I never wanna see another one again,” muttered Rose.

But Rey’s mind was elsewhere. All she could think about was that long-haired Demon and the deadly look in his eyes. Why couldn’t she keep her mind off of him? She was supposed to be disgusted by Demons, but there she was with her mind completely and utterly occupied with one. Maybe it was because she found him handsome… But even that made her frown. She was an Angel. Demons were _not_ supposed to be handsome to her.

Afternoon turned into the early evening, and with the sun a pretty shade of pink, Rose and Finn made their way back home. It had been a long day, and Rey was more than ready to rest her head for a little while. After slipping into her white nightgown, Rey got settled into bed with a sigh, her eyelids heavy as she rested.

Soon, she found herself falling asleep, and her mind was thrusted into a world of dreams and make believe. Usually the Angel never dreamed of Demons – but as she slept that night, all she could think about was that same Demon from before. Images of him flashed in her head. Images of him alone and him with her. He had taken over her mind, and in the blurry visions of her dreams he stood there, dressed in his black clothing with his black hair and his black wings. All Rey dreamt of was darkness that night. Darkness and that Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new story I'm working on.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey woke up the next morning with a hum. After stretching her arms above her head and enjoying the sun on her skin for a few moments, she made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Once her skin felt all clean and fresh, Rey exited the shower and got to work on brushing her hair. She knew her friends were going to be arriving soon, so she quickly got dressed and stepped into a soft, cotton dress made of white material.

After nodding at her reflection in the mirror, Rey sat down, waiting for the arrival of her friends. She waited for fifteen minutes until she heard a knock on the door. The Angel smiled almost immediately before skipping over to the door happily. After opening it up, she was met with the bright, smiling faces of Finn and Rose.

“Hey guys,” beamed Rey. She stepped forward, hugging both of them before moving to the side to let them in. “Come take a seat!”

Finn and Rose both sat down on the couch with Rey standing in front of them with a friendly smile. She had seen her friends yesterday, but it was good to see them again so soon – especially since their lake adventure had been cut so short.

“Would you guys like some tea and biscuits?” Rey wondered.

“Ooh, sounds great,” nodded Rose.

“I’d love some. Thanks Rey,” said Finn with a smile.

With her hands behind her back, Rey nodded at her friends. Then she moved over to the kitchen and began boiling the kettle. As the sound of the water heating up met her ears, Rey’s mind immediately went back to that dark eyed, mysterious Demon. Her dreams had completely revolved around him, and Rey wasn’t used to dreaming about such things. Rey wondered if she’d ever stumble upon him again. Would she see him some more? Or was that the first and only time she’d ever lay her eyes on that particular Demon?

There was a sharp whistling in the kitchen, and Rey shook her head, focusing on her friends and the tea they wanted instead of the Demon. She poured the hot water into three mugs before dipping some teabags into them. Then she got a plate full of biscuits ready and placed the plate and the three mugs onto the tray. Being careful as she moved, Rey brought her friends their drinks and treats, placing the tray on the coffee table in front of them. They all focused on that for a while. They just sipped on their tea and nibbled on their biscuits until Rey couldn’t help but speak up.

“Hopefully we won’t ever have a repeat of yesterday,” said Rey. “You know, with those Demons turning up at the lake…”

Rose raised her eyebrows. “I hope not.”

“Yeah, same here,” Finn said, joining in.

Rey bit her lip, not mentioning her sudden infatuation with the Demon they saw yesterday. She instead focused on drinking her tea. Once they were all finished, Rey fetched her swimsuit before the three Angels made the journey to the sparkling, blue lake.

Just like yesterday, Rey got changed behind a tree before joining her friends who were already in the water. She walked into the lake slowly and let out a sharp gasp as the cold water met her legs. She pressed her lips together, stopping them from trembling until she felt splashes of water hitting her in the face. As she looked up, she saw Rose grinning at her.

“Oh, we’re doing this again, huh?” wondered Rey with a smile.

She hit Rose back with some water before Finn surprised the two girls by splashing at them both. The Angels shrieked, turning their heads away from Finn for a moment as he flapped his arms some more, hitting them with more water. Eventually the girls teamed up to get back at Finn, with the two girls hitting the Angel with water right in the face. They laughed and moved around in the lake, having a lot more fun than yesterday as they played in the water.

Soon they began to get a little tired, and the three of them slowly made their way out of the lake and got settled on the grass. Rey couldn’t help but think back to the Demon from yesterday. Why was he still on her mind? And why was he in her dreams?

“You okay over there?” Rose asked, giving Rey a little nudge with her shoulder.

Rey cleared her throat and nodded. “I’m fine, yeah.”

“What are you thinking about over there?”

“Nothing,” shrugged Rey. “I’m fine. Promise.” Rey hoped her lie was convincing enough. She really didn’t want Rose to keep asking questions and wished for the other Angel to just forget about the conversation.

Luckily for Rey, Rose just nodded before turning to talk with Finn. The Angels stayed under the sun, letting their skin dry as they chatted and laughed. They knew they needed to get home soon, though. The Angels got dressed into their other clothing before saying goodbye to the twinkling lake and heading home.

They all stopped by at Rey’s house who happily made them all some tea. As they sat on her couch, with all of them nice and dry, they sipped on the warm drink and talked.

“I’m glad we didn’t have any Demons turn up at the lake today,” Finn said as he shook his head.

“Tell me about it,” Rose said.

“Yeah,” Rey murmured.

The Angels talked for an hour or so, sharing stories about the lake and their splash fight and how the sun felt amazing on their skin as they sat around the water. Finn and Rose had to go home, and after Rey wished them all goodbye, she was left to sit down on the couch on her own. She looked around the room, trying to find something to occupy and distract herself with, but there was nothing to do. She quickly found herself growing bored and she let out a loud sigh. There was only so much longer she could sit there in her living room.

The Angel’s eyes locked onto the window, taking in the blue sky and the bright sun. The day was too lovely to just stay inside, and Rey was too bored to just keep sitting down. The Angel left her home and went on a walk into the forest, loving the sounds of the birds chirping and the soft breeze. She followed the sound of gently rushing waves, making her way to the lake and expecting it to be empty.

But he was there.

The Demon.

He was sitting at the edge of the water and Rey quickly hid behind a bush, ducking down with a gasp. She craned her neck a little so she could keep her eyes on him, though. She watched him intently, taking in every move he made and how dark his eyes looked. The Demon stayed seated for ten minutes before he finally stood up, slowly walking away.

The Angel knew it was a bad idea, but she followed the Demon, her eyes on his tall form as he made his way into the forest. He was so tall, so looming. With her eyes stuck on the back of the Demon’s head, Rey kept moving, doing her best to keep up until the Demon made a sudden turn. Rey lost him, staring at nothing but trees. But she wasn’t going to give up. Moving forward, Rey’s eyes darted left and right, hoping to spot the dark-haired Demon when she suddenly collided into something. The action forced her to gasp. For a moment she thought she may have bumped into a tree, but when she turned to look ahead of her, she came face to face with what she could only describe as danger.

The Demon was standing right in front of her, and Rey had never seen a pair of eyes so dark. Rey gulped, her heart sinking and her hands shaking. The Demon was looking right at her, his eyes narrowed as he looked Rey up and down before he glared at her face.

“Hm,” he said lowly. “What do we have here?”

Rey gulped. She could see his teeth – his _fangs_. They looked so sharp, so rough.

“I… I’m sorry for bumping into you like that,” Rey said in a whisper. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

The Demon grinned at her, his tongue running over his teeth. “Oh, do you think apologising will save you? Do you think saying _sorry_ is enough?”

Rey could feel herself panicking as she gulped. Why did she have to follow a Demon for? What had she been thinking? The Demon began to close the gap between the two of them as he took slow, calculating steps. Despite her shakiness, Rey moved backwards, wanting to put as much distance between her and the Demon as possible. She walked with her eyes on him, moving until she felt something hard up against her back. She used her hands to feel behind her and noted the bark. She had hit a tree. And in front of her was a Demon. And that left her with no way to escape.

The dark eyed Demon looked Rey up and down yet again. “You know I could kill you, right? I could kill you right here with my bare hands. That’s all it would take…” The Demon raised a hand slowly, placing it in front of the gulping Angel’s face as he showed off his claws.

Closing her eyes, Rey gasped and trembled, just waiting to feel those claws on her skin. She prayed in her head while expecting the absolute worst, and soon the Demon spoke up again, his voice still deep and gravelly.

“But I’m not going to do that,” said the Demon.

Rey’s eyes snapped open. “W-what?”

The Demon rolled his eyes. “I guess I’m not in the mood for killing Angels today.”

Rey wasn’t convinced. She knew Demons could be mean and devious and she had a feeling that he was just messing with her, that he was toying with her. But the Demon moved away from Rey, creating some space and allowing Rey to feel like she could finally breathe. Maybe he wasn’t lying after all.

“Why… Why aren’t you going to kill me?” the curious Angel asked. She knew he was lying earlier about not being in the mood. Demons seemed to live on fear and terror and blood. There had to be something else that was stopping him.

“Be quiet and don’t ask questions,” snapped the Demon. “And I suggest that you leave before I change my mind. Go.”

Rey gave him a shaky nod. “Okay,” she said softly. She moved quickly and pushed herself away from the tree, walking so there was a good amount of distance between her and the angry looking Demon. But there was something else about him that she wanted to know. As she turned to look at him, she whispered out her next words. “Can I at least know your name?”

The Demon let out a huff, a frown on his face. “Ben,” he said simply.

Rey couldn’t help but smile. “I’m Rey. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Just go!” snapped Ben. “Leave! I already warned you!”

Ben’s voice boomed in the forest, and Rey knew better than to stick around after that. Using her wings, the Angel flew away to safety and made her way home. Once she got inside she sat down and let out a long breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding in. That had been intense. And it could have been a lot _more_ intense if Ben had actually killed her. But why didn’t he? Rey was so curious to know. Everyone had told her that Demons pounced as soon as they got a look at an Angel. So why didn’t Ben do that?

“I’m gonna go back to the lake tomorrow,” Rey whispered, her voice serious. “Maybe Ben will be there…”

It was wrong to be so captivated by a Demon, but there wasn’t much Rey could do about her thoughts. Ben was the only thing she could think about before, and after their interaction, Rey knew it was going to be a lot worse.

Even when she got into bed that night, the Demon was running through her head. She smiled to herself, happy that Ben hadn’t taken her life then and there even though he could have. The Angel was thankful for what he had done for her – what a Demon had done for her.

When Rey fell asleep that night, Ben was the only thing on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey woke up the next morning, yawning into her pillow before she stretched her arms above her head. She swung her feet off the side of the bed, pressing them against the floor before she made her way over to her dresser. After running her brush through her dark locks a few times, she quickly got dressed before her friends showed up. While she waited for them she made herself some tea and sipped on the warm drink as she sat down in the front room.

After she took the last sip of her tea, Rey heard a soft knock on the door. As she smiled she placed her mug down on the table in front of her before skipping over to the door. She opened it up, surprised to just see Rose standing there, but still just as happy to see her friend.

“Finn’s not here?” wondered Rey. “Where is he?”

“He’s a bit sick today,” Rose explained. “He’s just gonna rest up and stay in bed.”

“Hm, okay,” said Rey. She gave Rose a hug before stepping aside and letting her friend enter the house. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, that’s okay,” replied Rose.

Rey nodded, and the two Angels sat down together on the couch. There was some silence between them until Rey let out a long, loud sigh. It was hard to hold it in with so much on her mind. The noise seemed to spark something in Rose who spoke up.

“Hey, what’s up?” wondered the other Angel. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” Rey said with a forced smile. “I’m just thinking again. You know how it is.”

Rose sent Rey a friendly smile. “Well, what are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Rey said, shaking her head, but she could feel her cheeks going a little flushed. Lying wasn’t her speciality.

“Oh, please, you’re such a bad liar. I can see your face going bright red,” giggled Rose. “Are you thinking about a guy? Is that why you’re blushing?”

“No,” Rey whispered, biting her lip.

“I’ve known you for a long, long time, Rey. I know you’re lying. Just tell me who it is already.”

“It’s no one. Don’t worry about it.”

“Wait, is it Poe?”

“No way,” Rey said, her voice raising a little. “He’s just… He’s just a friend, okay? And we don’t even see each other that often, anyway. I just see him every now and then, when I’m walking around and going to your place, or to Finn’s.”

Rose sighed. “Okay, fine. Can I at least get his name?”

Pressing her lips together tightly, Rey shook her head. “Look, I don’t really wanna talk about this anymore. Can we just end this whole conversation please?”

“I don’t get why you won’t even tell me his name, but okay. Fine. I understand. Let’s talk about something else. You wanna go for a swim today? Are you ready to go?”

The Angel was thankful that Rose was finally dropping the subject. It was hard to think about Ben, let alone talk about him. Plus, how was Rey going to tell Rose that she wasn’t just thinking about some guy, and that she was actually thinking about a Demon? Shaking her head, Rey just focused on what Rose had asked her. Swimming sounded like a good distraction.

“Yeah, let me just go get my swimsuit and we can leave,” Rey explained. Quickly making her way to the bedroom, Rey grabbed her swimsuit before leaning up against the wall and taking in a deep breath. Rose asked too many questions sometimes. Absolutely no one could find out about Ben. No one could know that Rey talked to him and that he spared her life and that she just couldn’t keep her mind off of him.

“No one can know,” whispered Rey. “No one.”

After taking in another long breath, Rey finally left her bedroom and made her way back to her waiting friend.

“Let’s go,” Rose said when she saw Rey.

Rey nodded, and soon they were on their way to the lake. It was a peaceful walk to the lake as usual, and for a moment Rey felt like she could actually take it easy and relax. Maybe a little walk amongst nature and some swimming was all she needed to calm down. When the lake came into view, the two Angels changed into their swimsuits before running into the water. It was cold, but Rey definitely found it refreshing. She moved in the water slowly, coating her whole body in the soothing liquid as she happily swam around. It felt a little different not having Finn with them, but Rey and Rose still managed to have some fun.

The more they swam, the more tired they got, though. Rey could feel her arms aching a little, and from the way Rose was moving, she had a feeling the other Angel felt the same way. They decided to get out of the water where they could dry their bodies and relax on the grass. Once their skin was completely free of water, they changed back into their white outfits and made the journey back home. When they got back to Rey’s house, Rey made sure to make her friend some tea, but Rose didn’t hang around for all that long.

“I gotta head on home now,” Rose said when she finished with her tea. “Sorry to cut things short. It was nice seeing you, though. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

Rey nodded, giving her friend a hug. “Of course, and no worries. See you tomorrow, Rose.”

Rose left and the house was quiet as Rey’s eyes landed on the clock on the wall. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw what time it was: time to go back to the lake and keep an eye out, hoping she’d see Ben again. She could have waited a little longer if she really wanted to – _but she didn’t want to_. No, the Angel ran to the lake, moving faster than she ever had, desperate to see that dark eyed Demon again. He was on her mind all the time, overtaking her thoughts and dreams. It was like he had planted a seed inside her mind, and day by day it was growing so strong that the only thing Rey could think about was Ben.

Rey moved quicker and quicker to the lake, her feet heavy against the grass as the sound of gently moving water met her ears. When she got closer to the water, her eyes darting left and right, searching for those dark orbs, she let out a sigh of relief. There he was. The Demon. Ben was there, sitting on the grass right in front of the lake. She hated that she found him so handsome. Moving behind some bushes, Rey ducked down, her eyes wide as she watched him. There was an intense look on her face as she stared ahead of her, watching every move of the Demon.

Her heart rate picked up when she saw Ben get up. Was he leaving already? She barely had a chance to look at him. But he didn’t turn around. His hands pulled at his coat and shirt, yanking them off and letting them hit the ground. With his coat and shirt off his chest was on display, and Rey tilted her head with parted lips, completely and utterly fascinated with the Demon before her. His chest was broad and his arms looked so big, and his shoulders were wide as well. Ben was definitely fit, and Rey wondered for a second what he would feel like with her hands pressed up against him.

“Damn,” Rey said lowly, licking at her lips a little as she took in the sight of his toned chest. Since when did Demons have so many muscles?

And then his hands lowered. Inch by inch, Ben moved them down until he got to the waistband of his black pants. Rey was panting slightly, her eyes wide open, not daring to blink as she watched Ben push his pants down.

“Oh my God,” she whispered. She didn’t know where to look. There was so much happening at once. Her eyes stayed on his lower half, taking in every inch of his long, toned legs. He had his dark boxers on, but Rey was still wildly infatuated with the scene before her.

The Demon moved forward, slowly walking towards the lake. His feet disappeared into the water, and then so did the rest of his legs, then his thighs, with Ben moving until the water hit his hips. That was when he stretched his wings wide open, showing off the black feathers that made Rey gasp a little. His wings were so big, and the colour was weirdly alluring. So dark... So black…

Ben moved into the lake some more, and Rey stayed behind the bush, watching as he moved around in the water. Why did she have so much fun watching him? What was it about him that she found so intoxicating? Taking a slow step back, Rey wasn’t looking where she was moving when she stepped on a twig. She bit her lip as a loud, crunching sound echoed around the trees and the lake.

“Who’s there?!” Ben yelled out, his voice booming. “Who is it?”

A gasp left Rey’s mouth as shock took over here, but luckily for her she was still able to think somewhat straight. She turned around, making sure she remained hidden as she bolted out of the forest, leaving the lake behind. That had been so, so close. Was Ben going to give her a second chance if he found her? Or would he destroy her like the Demon he was?

Rey ran as fast as she could, storming back over to her house. She let out a sigh of relief when she got inside the four walls of her home, thankful that Ben hadn’t seen her. With a pant she sat down on the couch, resting against it as she felt her face for a moment. Her skin felt all hot and was a little damp with sweat. She had been running so fast.

She finally got a chance to think about what had just happened. It had all gone down so fast. One second she was looking at Ben, then he was taking his clothes off, then he was shouting out to her – even though he didn’t know it was her watching him. And the Angel had been so close to seeing Ben totally bare. If it hadn’t been for that stupid twig, Rey might have seen something else… Something that made her feel red in the face.

******

The afternoon went by quickly, and soon Rey found herself yawning. It was time for bed. She got changed into her pyjamas before pulling her blankets back and climbing into bed with a sigh. Even in bed, even with the chance to relax, she still couldn’t stop thinking about Ben.

What would he have done exactly if he had gotten his hands on her? Would he have just torn her apart? Would he let her go again? Rey couldn’t help but wonder. She also couldn’t help but wonder about something completely and totally forbidden. Angels and Demons had no place being together – that was what everyone told her. But Rey’s mind wouldn’t stop coming up with images of her and Ben together. Everyone would shame her if they knew what was going on in her head, but it was so hard to stop the thoughts. Rey couldn’t even bring herself to care, really. Was she supposed to live her whole life following the rules of others?

All Rey really wanted to do was talk to Ben. She didn’t want to just stare at him from behind a bush. No, she wanted more. A lot more. As she turned on her side, tucking her hands under her head as she went to sleep, Rey wished she could one day stand in front of Ben and just look into his eyes. She didn’t think she was asking for too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey was pretty sure she slept for just an hour. As much as she tried to shake away the thoughts of the Demon and just concentrate on sleeping, nothing could stop her mind from conjuring up thoughts of Ben.

The Angel groaned in her bed, stretching her arms over her head. It was so hard not to think about him. Even when she tried, Ben would still show up in her mind. It was bad. Very bad. Thinking of a Demon in such a way wasn’t something that was just frowned upon. Demons were considered dangerous, so even _thinking_ of being with one was even more wild.

But she just had to keep it a secret. If she kept her thoughts to herself, it would be fine. As long as no one knew what she was thinking, as long as she kept it all to herself, everything would be okay. No one could know that Ben had been on her mind since she first laid eyes on him. Not even Rose and Finn.

With a little yawn, Rey decided it was finally time to get out of bed. She walked to the bathroom, stepping into the shower once it had warmed up before she washed her body with the relaxing water. She let the water coat her hair and wings for ten minutes, and Rey was left feeling all clean and fresh once she stepped out onto the tiles. With a towel wrapped around her, she walked back into the bedroom and pulled on some clothes.

Rey felt like paying her friend Rose a visit, so after brushing her hair and eyeing her reflection in the mirror, the Angel made the small journey to her friend’s house, letting the sun kiss her skin during the walk. When Rey got to the other girl’s house, she knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response. It didn’t take Rose long to open up.

“Rey,” Rose said with a smile, “hi. Come in! Good morning!”

“Morning,” Rey said, returning the smile as she stepped into Rose’s home.

Rey took a seat on the couch while Rose stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

“Would you like something to drink?” wondered Rose.

The sun had been a little hot on the walk over, and Rey didn’t mind something nice and cool on her tongue. “Could I please get some water?”

“Okay, coming right up.”

Resting against the couch, Rey waited for the water, her foot tapping against the floor until Rose came back into the room. Rose handed Rey the glass and sat down next to her friend on the lounge, the two of them sitting side by side.

“Thanks,” Rey hummed, loving the feeling of the cool glass in her hand.

“No worries. I guess since you’re here I should tell you this now, but Finn and I are both too sick to go out today,” Rose said with a little sigh. “I think he gave me whatever he had. Sorry about that.”

Rey shook her head. She understood. “That’s okay. I hope you both feel better soon. Is it okay if I just hang around here for a little while? We don’t have to go out. I just don’t have anything to do at home…”

“You know you can always stay over here, Rey. Of course you can hang out here.”

The two Angels sat there chatting and letting out little laughs as they reminisced. It was a good way to pass the time, because Rey didn’t even really notice how many hours had flown by until her eyes landed on the clock. The Angel gasped to herself a little, biting at her lip as she realised that Ben would be at the lake any minute.

Clearing her throat, Rey sent Rose a little smile. “I guess I’ll leave you alone now. I’m feeling a little sleepy, and you probably wanna rest as well. Thanks for having me over. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay,” nodded Rose. “You go get some rest. See you later, Rey.”

“Tell Finn I said hi,” Rey said as the girls hugged.

“Okay, will do.”

After giving Rose a little wave, Rey left the house and took off back to her own place. She quickly grabbed her swimsuit. If Ben wasn’t there, at least she could have something to do if she went for a swim in the lake. With her swimsuit in hand, Rey began to walk over to the lake, and she noticed that her feet were moving rather fast. The Angel was definitely eager to see Ben. To see the Demon.

The rushing of water met Rey’s ears, and she stayed hidden behind the trees for a moment, looking around the edge of the lake to see if Ben was there. But the lake was empty. The only company Rey had were the birds softly chirping in the trees. She sighed at the sight of the unoccupied lake. She had been hoping Ben would show up, and she couldn’t deny that her heart ached a little that he wasn’t around.

She rubbed at her arms and moved closer to the lake before quickly getting changed. She _had_ brought her swimsuit along with her. The least she could do was go for a swim and have a little bit of fun, even if she was on her own. The Angel stepped into the water and gasped as the cold liquid met her skin. It took her a moment to get used to it, but soon she began to swim around, letting the soothing water coat every part of her. She moved slowly, just gently moving around in the lake, her eyes shutting for a moment until she heard footsteps. Heavy ones. Whoever it was, they were moving quickly.

Rey’s eyes snapped open and her heart began to beat faster. The noise was getting closer and closer, and there was no way Rey was going to be able to get out, grab her clothes, and escape on time. She sucked in a long, deep breath before pushing herself under the cold water. The Angel held her breath, hoping whoever it was wasn’t going to hang around for very long.

From her spot in the water, she could make out the image of a Demon. His hair was long and dark, matching his clothes. Rey squinted, realising that it was Ben. As he stood at the edge of the water, Rey wondered what he was going to do exactly. What would happen if he found her? Would he be lenient with her like last time? Was he just going to let her go?

She didn’t think so. Rey had a horrifying feeling that the Demon wouldn’t go easy on her at all, that he’d tear her to pieces.

The Angel tried hard to hold her breath, but her chest was starting to hurt and all she wanted to do was breathe. Her legs were softly kicking out, with Rey counting in her head as the seconds went by. It was getting harder and harder to stay under the water, and there was only so long Rey could pray that Ben would just walk away. She knew what was going to happen, but Rey had no choice to move up, pushing her head above water with a loud, heavy gasp. Her eyes were wide and her face was red, and the Demon was standing right in front of her, but it felt so good to breathe. Rey sucked in air, desperate to have more and more of it.

As her lips parted, still breathing in heavily and deeply, she saw him staring right at her. Ben. He was there, with his dark clothes and his dark hair and his even darker eyes. They had landed right onto Rey’s, and she was quickly wishing she had just stayed in the water instead. She began to panic, feeling fear take over as Ben just stared at her.

“What the fuck?” he muttered, his voice all deep and gravelly.

That was when Rey moved. She shot out of the lake, swimming over to the grass where she put some distance between the two of them. Her skin was red, but not from struggling to breathe – it was because she was there in nothing but her bikini.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Rey. “I was just swimming. Sorry.”

Ben’s eyes landed on Rey’s form. She was in next to nothing, with her skin glistening with water and her hair dripping as well. He grunted, shaking his head as his eyes stopped scanning across her body. Instead he looked at her face.

“I thought you got the point last time,” he snapped. “I told you not to come back here, didn’t I?”

“I… I was just bored,” said Rey, her voice shy and soft. “I just wanted to go for a swim. I didn’t think you’d be here.”

Ben let out a deep huff and pushed his hands through his dark locks. “I’m here every afternoon, and I’ve never seen you until now.”

“I…” Rey started, about to speak when she noticed Ben’s heavy eyes on her. He wasn’t looking at her face anymore. His eyes kept trailing over her wet form, his gaze stuck on her chest and bare thighs. Biting her lip, Rey could feel herself growing a little hot as Ben stared at her with such an intense fire in his eyes.

“Leave!” Ben suddenly shouted. “Leave now!”

There was nothing left for Rey to do but nod at the Demon. She took a step back, rushing to grab her clothes before she ran away. She moved further and further, disappearing from Ben’s sight as she placed herself behind a bush. She didn’t want to run around in her bikini and quickly got changed, shoving her white dress back onto her body. As she fumbled around with her clothes she realised that she could still see Ben. He had yet to leave the lake. Rey watched as Ben craned his neck, like he was searching the area. The Angel ducked down, totally out of sight from Ben as she poked her head out a little, staring at him. His big hands landed on his belt, unbuckling it slowly before he pulled down his pants.

Rey thought he was just going to get into the water like that, but then he pulled down his boxers, and Rey let out a gasp at what she saw. There Ben was, his hand wrapped right around his length as he began to pump it up and down. He was so big and thick, and Rey couldn’t help but tilt her head in curiosity at what she was seeing. The Demon threw his head back with a deep, loud moan, working his hand along his length faster and faster. It was bad to watch. Rey knew that. But the sight of Ben with his thick, throbbing shaft in his hand as he stroked himself had her biting her lip in pure desire.

“Ugh, fuck,” muttered Ben. “Fuck, Rey.”

He said her name, his hand moving even faster along his cock, and Rey couldn’t hold in the moan anymore. It was low, low enough so that Ben couldn’t hear her, but it still fell from her lips. Just like her name fell from Ben’s lips. He was moaning for her, touching himself for her, and it was driving Rey crazy.

She kept watching. Kept looking at him as he twisted his wrist, his grunts getting louder and deeper. He worked his hand along himself faster and harder, a wet sound in the air as he carried on pumping himself. Ben was breathing hard, and soon he gave his cock a hard squeeze before he bit down on his bottom lip.

“Rey, fuck,” he panted, his cock shooting out thick loads of cum. He kept moaning and playing with himself, his strokes a lot gentler as he muttered out swear words.

There was so much cum, and Ben looked _so_ good, but Rey knew she had to leave. Ben was already mad at her – she didn’t want to know what he’d do to her if he found her just staring at him as he played with himself. The Angel scurried away, doing her best to remain quiet and keep her lips pressed tightly together. She couldn’t let a single moan slip out.

******

Night time came, and as soon as Rey got into bed, the thoughts of Ben got even worse. She just couldn’t stop thinking about him. About his length, about how big he was, about how he had moaned her name. A little whimper filled up the room as Rey squirmed on her bed. She was feeling hot and shoved off the sheets, her hands running down over her breasts until she got to her shorts. She shouldn’t have done it. She knew that. But the urge was too strong.

Rey just couldn’t help herself as she shoved a hand into her shorts, moving lower until she got to her panties. She pushed them aside and gasped at how wet she already was. And all from thinking about Ben. Rey ran her fingers across her lips, feeling how soaked and swollen they were before she pressed a finger to her clit. The Angel gasped as relief hit her. She needed it. She rubbed slowly at first, letting thoughts of Ben cloud her mind as she ran gentle circles along her clit.

“Ben,” she said with a whisper. “Mm, Ben.”

It was bad, but Rey couldn’t stop. She played with her clit, rubbing at it faster and harder, her back arching a little as pleasure took over. Why couldn’t she stop thinking about Ben? Rey couldn’t bring herself to care, because it just felt _so_ good to think about him as she played with herself. The more she thought of Ben, the wetter she got. Her fingers turned all slick, sticky with her juices as she toyed with her clit. She rubbed and rubbed, her moans getting louder as her back arched some more.

“Ben,” she said again. “Ben, Ben, Ben.”

She was chanting his name as she rubbed at her clit, loving the feeling of the pleasure that took over her body. It started from her toes, the tingling sensation working its way up further and further until Rey’s centre grew hotter and wetter. The feeling was blooming inside of her, and when she thought of Ben’s body on top of her own, with his big arms wrapped around her as he pushed in and out of her, Rey just couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Ben!” she moaned as she came, her back collapsing against the bed and her toes curling as she met her orgasm. “Ben, oh.” Her body trembled as she turned around, her face planted into her pillow as she came down from her high and realised what had just happened. That was wrong. So wrong. But what was she supposed to do when she couldn’t get Ben off her mind? He was all she thought about. It was bad and went against every rule she had ever been told, but the Angel just couldn’t help herself when it came to Ben.

Rey slowly turned on her side, pulling her hand away from her swollen pussy as she shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. She felt somewhat satisfied, but the urge to really feel Ben was still there, but she had to shake that thought away.

It was time to sleep. And even as she slept, her mind still filled up with thoughts of Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey woke up and stretched her arms above her head, feeling satisfied for two reasons: one, she had finally got a good night’s sleep, but that was only because of the way she had ended the night. That led to the second reason she was feeling so satisfied. It had felt so good to just let go and think about Ben without feeling so worried.

Sitting up, Rey soon moved over to her shower, cooling down her body with the soothing water. Once she was out, she quickly dried herself off, got dressed, and brushed at her hair. Sitting in her white dress in the front room, Rey wondered if Rose and Finn were feeling better and if they’d come over.

Ten minutes passed with Rey tapping her foot against the floor, and then she heard a knock at the door. The Angel smiled at the sound and answered the door, her eyes twinkling as she took in the sight of her friends.

“Hey guys,” said Rey, giving the two other Angels a warm hug. “How are you both feeling now? I hope you’re doing better.”

“We’re doing so much better,” Finn smiled. “Thanks.”

“Oh, good. Come in then,” Rey nodded inside. “I’ll make you guys some tea and we can talk.”

While her friends sat down, Rey moved into the kitchen to whip up some tea for them. It felt good to have the three of them together again – Rey felt like it had been a while since they all got to just sit down and hang out.

The kettle whistling in the background made Rey shake her head from her thoughts. The water was hot, and the girl wasted no time pouring it into three mugs before dipping in some teabags. Once that task was done, she placed the mugs on a tray and brought them with her to the front room, humming happily with each step she took.

“Ooh, thanks Rey,” Rose said as Rey placed the tray on the coffee table.

“No worries at all,” Rey smiled brightly.

“You’re in a good mood,” Rose noted. There was a little tone of suspicion in her voice.

“I am?” Rey asked with a raised eyebrow. She sat down on the couch with the mug in her hands.

“Yeah,” nodded Rose. “Is everything okay with you? Why are you in such a good mood all of a sudden?”

Rey shrugged. “I mean, is there something wrong with being happy?”

“No, of course not. I’m just glad to see you like this. It’s good to see you so happy.”

Smiling at her friend, Rey couldn’t help but wonder about the lake. It had been a little while since all three went there together. “Do you guys wanna go for a swim today?”

“Yeah, a swim sounds good,” Rose said. “But it’ll have to be a short trip to the lake today. Finn and I have some stuff to do later on.”

“Yeah, sorry Rey,” Finn joined in before taking a sip of his tea.

Rey didn’t mind that all that much. It would give her more time to see if Ben was at the lake. “No worries, I understand,” nodded Rey. “Let’s finish our tea and we’ll head on over.”

The Angels continued to talk and drink the warm liquid until they were all done. Before they left for the lake, Rey grabbed her swimsuit, and then the three of them headed off to the water. It didn’t take them long to change out of their swimsuits. They all wanted to dip into the water, and soon the lake was filled with the three friends swimming and moving around. They would splash at one another, hitting each other with the cool water as they giggled and screamed. Soon they were all drenched in water, with their hair all wet and their bodies glistening with droplets from the lake.

But Finn and Rose did have their afternoon plans, so even though it was all kinds of fun being in the water, they eventually had to get out. They climbed out of the lake, their bodies soaked as they got settled on the grass and waited for the sun and the air to dry off their bodies. They talked for a little while as they sat down on the green, just chatting and laughing softly until they could no longer feel the water on them. Then it was time for them to get dressed back into their usual clothing.

They walked back to their homes, stopping outside of Rey’s place like they usually did, but Rose and Finn gave the other Angel a hug goodbye instead of going into her home.

“Sorry we can’t stay,” Rose said.

“Yeah, we have to deal with those plans,” Finn commented. “Sorry. It was good seeing you, though. We’ll see you later.”

“I understand,” Rey said with a nod, waving her friends goodbye. “I had fun today. See you guys later.”

Rey would have liked to see her friends for a little while longer, but she knew they had their plans to deal with – and Rey had something she wanted to do anyway. Ben hadn’t left her mind at all, and if everything went to plan, the Angel would be able to get a look at the Demon again.

******

A couple of hours passed and it was soon the afternoon. Rey eyed the clock, smiling to herself when she saw what time it was. Ben should be at the lake, she thought. Rey blushed a little as images of last night hit her. How she had touched herself for Ben, how she had moaned out his name, how _he_ had moaned out _her_ name at the lake. The Angel shook her head at the filthy thoughts and instead focused on making her way to the lake. She moved quick. Almost desperately. The urge to see Ben was strong and it wasn’t enough to just think about him.

Rey finally got to the lake, and like usual, she knew she had to hide. She made sure to quieten her steps as she moved in between the trees, trying not to bring too much attention to herself. When her eyes got settled on the edge of the lake, she smiled when she saw the dark-haired figure sitting by the edge of it. But she still had to duck down to stay hidden from him. She crouched down fast, so fast that she lost her balance for a second and stepped on a twig. It broke instantly, creating a loud crunching noise that made Rey cringe. She ducked down with a sharp gasp, her eyes wide and full of panic. She prayed that Ben hadn’t heard anything. And if he had heard something, Rey hoped he’d just stay put and not bother to find out the source of the noise.

But then she felt something gripping her arm tight. Whatever or whoever it was had a harsh grip on her as they yanked at her, pulling her from her spot behind the bush. Rey was pulled until she was standing up, and that was when she could see who had grabbed her.

Ben.

And he looked furious. He was glaring right at Rey, his head shaking at the Angel.

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

Rey couldn’t find any words. Her mind was whirling and her heart was beating fast and the Demon standing before her looked ready to pounce. All she could do was shrug.

“Were you watching me?” he asked, his tone harsh and demanding.

The question made Rey blush. Her whole body felt red as Ben looked at her, and from the look on his face, Rey knew that her flushed skin had answered his question.

“You better stop doing that,” Ben said with gritted teeth. “You don’t want me to kill you, do you? Because if you keep that up, I’ll have to.”

“No… No, you won’t,” Rey whispered.

“What?” barked Ben.

Rey took in a deep breath. “You won’t do that. You won’t kill me. I know you like me.”

Ben scoffed. “Bullshit.”

“It’s not,” Rey said before Ben could continue speaking. “I know because I saw you yesterday.”

“What does that mean?”

Even with her nerves, Rey moved closer to the glaring Demon. “I saw you touching yourself yesterday… And I heard you say my name. I heard you _moan_ my name.”

“That didn’t mean anything,” Ben said with a gulp.

But Rey wasn’t so convinced. There was no way that it didn’t mean anything. Ben had been looking at Rey so intensely before she caught him in the act, when she was dressed in nothing but her bikini… It must have meant something.

“I don’t believe you,” whispered Rey.

“Just go,” Ben said seriously. “Just go before we do something we regret. Leave.”

Rey shook her head at him. She wasn’t going anywhere. “No.”

“What do you want from me?” demanded Ben.

Taking in a deep breath, the red-faced Angel moved closer and closer to Ben. There was already only a tiny bit of space between them, but Rey wanted to close that gap. She moved so close to Ben that their chests were touching, and Rey bit her lip when she realised just how big Ben was. He was so much broader than her, so much firmer. Looking up at him with her big eyes, Rey whispered out her last words, pleading at the Demon.

“I want you,” she said.

Ben grunted lowly. “What?”

“I want you inside me.”

“You _know_ we can’t do that. You know it’s forbidden. If anyone finds out what we did, we’d both be killed.”

“No one has to know,” Rey whispered, a teasing tone in her voice. “It can be our little secret.”

“Fuck,” muttered Ben, biting into his bottom lip as his eyes grew darker.

Rey wasn’t going to give up. She needed Ben. She wanted Ben. She _had_ to have him, and that much was obvious in the way she spoke. “Please,” she begged.

“It’s dangerous.”

It wasn’t hard to understand where Ben was coming from. Demons and Angels were not supposed to mix, and an Angel certainly wasn’t supposed to beg a Demon to fill her up and take her and make her his. But Rey knew that Ben was just in denial of his needs. She knew he wanted her, otherwise he wouldn’t have stood there with his hand wrapped around his length, pumping himself up and down as he thought about her. Being found out was Ben’s fear. It was Rey’s fear too. But her desire for Ben overpowered that.

Moving slowly, Rey ran a hand along Ben’s chest, inching it down more and more until she got to the top of his pants. Ben hissed, not stopping the Angel at all as she pushed a hand into his trousers. She lowered her hand, whimpering when she felt his hardening length against her fingers. She wrapped her delicate fingers around him, pumping him up and down, her eyes filled with lust as she looked at him. His cock throbbed in her hand when she held him tighter, and Ben threw his head back with a moan.

“Fuck,” he let out, his big hands falling onto Rey’s hips, his fingers digging into her.

Rey kept working her hand up and down, her heart beating faster as he grew harder and harder from her touch. As good as it felt to have Ben’s length in her hand, she needed more.

“Please,” she whined, looking at Ben, staring straight into his eyes. She hoped he could see how desperate she was. She hoped he could sense her desire for him, because God, she just needed to feel him filling her up already. They looked at each other, with Ben’s eyes stuck on Rey’s as he panted, his cock twitching against Rey’s hand – and then he pounced.

His lips met hers, a moan escaping his mouth as he pushed his tongue in between the lips of Rey. The Angel wrapped an arm around his back, bringing him in closer before she removed the hand that had been tightly grasping his cock. She was then able to circle both her arms around Ben, and the Demon mimicked her actions, his big hands tight on her body as they kissed.

Slowly moving her to the grass, Ben laid down on top of Rey, their lips still moving together in a feverish kiss. They stayed like that for a while, with their tongues just dancing together as Ben pressed himself against Rey, but then he pulled himself back slightly. Staring down at Rey with dark eyes, he began to tug at her dress, pulling it right over her head. The Angel bit her lip as he exposed herself to him. He pulled off everything: her bra, her panties. It forced her cheeks to turn bright red as he looked at her.

Ben kissed at her, his tongue diving into her mouth before he moved lower and lower. His lips left kisses along her neck and her breasts and her stomach, until he stopped at her inner thighs. He just looked at Rey for a second, eyeing her centre before he kissed at her skin there, sucking her into his mouth for a second.

“Oh, please,” Rey said with a pant. Their eyes met then, and Rey watched as Ben gave her a smirk. And then he pressed his tongue against her lips and gave her a nice, long lick that made her whimper.

The Angel had to arch her back as pleasure met her, her toes curling instantly as Ben licked at her again and again.

“Yes,” she cried out with a moan.

Ben grunted as he used the tip of his tongue against Rey’s clit, with him flicking at her bud. It made Rey cry out, her pussy dripping right into Ben’s mouth before he pressed his lips tighter against her. With her clit in between his lips, Ben began to suck and suck. Then he lapped at Rey, gathering her juices on his tongue.

“Ben!” Rey screamed out, her shaking hands grabbing at his horns, holding him flush against her slit.

Ben moaned into Rey’s pussy, sending vibrations up and down her slit as she carried on just dripping into his mouth. Ben was so good at licking at her and sucking on her clit, and Rey couldn’t help but grind herself against his lips.

“Mm, don’t stop,” Rey whispered out. She was so close.

The Demon licked and sucked at her harder and faster after she said that, with his lips right up against her swollen pussy. It was all too much for Rey, and as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she felt herself meeting her orgasm.

“Ben!” she shrieked.

Rey laid there and panted wildly before her breathing went back to normal and her orgasm drifted away. Ben pressed his tongue against her pussy lips gently, dragging it along her slit and moving up higher and higher before he shifted his body, pulling Rey into a kiss. It was heated and feverish and they both moaned into each other’s mouths for a moment.

Pulling away, Ben yanked his own clothes off, exposing himself to Rey. His thick cock sprang free and he pumped himself up and down a few times before he spread Rey’s legs wide and got settled in between them.

But that action made Rey’s eyes widen. “Wait,” she told him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Feeling herself blush, Rey quietly let out her next words. “I… I’ve never… I’ve never done this. This is my first time being with someone. I’m just scared it’ll hurt,” she said with a little sigh. “If you wanna stop, I won’t be mad. I’ll understand.”

But Ben kissed her after she spoke, his lips gentle against hers. “It’s okay. It’s my first time as well.”

That made no sense to Rey. He had been so good at licking at her. “But… But when you ate me out… You were so good…”

“Well, demons are known for a long list of things… And one of those things is knowing exactly how to please a woman, regardless of experience,” Ben said lowly.

“Oh,” Rey said with a small nod, her hands running through Ben’s hair as they kissed once more.

“I’ll be slow. Until you tell me you want it faster,” he told her.

“Okay,” she replied with a whisper.

And then Ben gripped his cock, the tip aimed at Rey’s entrance before he pushed into the Angel. The feeling of Ben inside of her made her gasp, and her hands darted out, grabbing at one of Ben’s arms.

“You’re so big,” Rey whimpered, watching as Ben pushed into her deeper and deeper, and that made her wince as she was met with a slight stinging pain. It seemed like Ben noticed the look on Rey’s face, because he gave her lips a sweet kiss.

“Mm, you’re doing so good,” he told her with a murmur, his cock pushing into her deeper, until his swollen tip was pressing up against her sweet spot. It forced him to moan. “Oh, fuck, you feel so good. So tight and warm and wet.”

Ben kept moving slowly and sweetly as he said, but Rey still had to shut her eyes from the burning pain. Ben was just so big, and he was stretching her out. But soon the pain faded into nothing, and Ben’s cock started to feel so good inside of her. He was throbbing in between her walls as he moved in and out. Her eyes opened up, and she looked at Ben to see him with his own shut tightly as he bit into his lip. He looked like he was trying to hold on, like he didn’t want to cum just yet and had to force himself to stay in control. The movements from him were still slow and gentle, but Rey needed more after the burning pain disappeared. It had been replaced with pure pleasure.

“Mm, faster,” whined Rey. “Please, faster.”

And Ben did just that. His once slow thrusts became faster and deeper. His throbbing length pushed right into Rey, filling her up to the hilt as he raised his hips and worked his cock into her tight, wet hole. It all felt so good, and Rey found herself wrapping her arms right around Ben, her fingers grazing at his dark wings. Ben kept pounding into her, his thick cock stretching her out in the most delicious way.

“Oh, Ben,” moaned Rey. “Oh, you feel so good.”

“Mm, fuck, I know,” he grunted. “I don’t know… I don’t know how much longer I can last. Fuck.”

“Please don’t stop. Oh, please. I’m so close. I’m so close, Ben.”

That seemed to just spur Ben on, because he picked up the pace and worked his cock into Rey faster. He was pushing right into her, his hips pressing into her own as he drove his cock in between her swollen lips. His tip kept pressing into that sweet spot deep inside of her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. With one last stroke of his cock, Rey found herself screaming and shaking as her second orgasm hit her.

“Ben!” Rey shrieked. “Oh, fuck yes.”

Her hands instantly grabbed at the Demon, her pussy dripping around him and clenching at his cock. She was so wet, with her juices just soaking Ben. As she shook her hole tightened, pulling Ben into her as her pussy took every inch of his cock. It made Ben grunt, with his thrusts getting deeper and faster.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Ben muttered. “Fuck.”

“Oh, please cum,” whined Rey, wanting to feel his seed deep inside of her. “Please cum, Ben. It’s okay. You can cum inside of me. I have pills at home. I won’t get pregnant. Just cum. Please just cum.”

Ben gave her an eager nod, pushing in and out of Rey a few more times before he gave her a nice, deep pump of his cock. And then he grunted loudly, his hands tight on Rey’s hips as he lost all control and emptied himself inside of her. Her little pussy milked his cock, taking all of his hot cum.

With every drop of him inside of Rey, Ben slowly pulled out with a groan, giving Rey a light but sweet kiss.

“You felt so damn good,” he told her.

A smile graced Rey’s face at that, and Ben moved so he was on his back. Rey couldn’t help but move in close to him, her head on his chest as she let out a sigh. She was so tired after that. After Ben had taken her and filled her up so good.

Soon Rey found herself shutting her eyes with the sound of Ben’s heartbeat filling her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the updates for this fic seem slow, I'm just utterly heartbroken atm. I hope you understand. :(


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

When Rey woke up she realised two things: that it was night time, and that she could feel something warm and soft wrapped around her. Whatever it was made her sigh – the touch was soft and gentle and comforting, and Rey couldn’t help the smile that formed when she realised that it was the dark wing of Ben that was holding onto her. The Angel shifted a little, looking to her side to see Ben there with his clothes on. She understood then why Ben got dressed: so he could keep her nice and warm while he held her, and that made Rey smile some more.

“Ben,” Rey said softly.

The Demon jumped a little from her voice before he looked down at Rey. “Yeah?”

“How long have I been sleeping for?” she wondered.

“A few hours. You should probably get dressed and go home. It’s pretty dark. You know it’s not safe for someone like you to be out at this time. There are Demons around,” Ben explained. “That’s why I kept my wing around you. I didn’t want anyone to see you. I didn’t want any _Demons_ to see you.”

Rey felt her heart flutter a little at that. Ben could be so protective. Nodding at his words, Rey spoke up. “Okay,” she said softly, before she pushed herself off the ground and pulled her white dress back on. Ben’s words wouldn’t leave her mind. He had been right – there could be a Demon just wandering around, waiting to pounce and hurt her. Biting her lip, she looked at Ben with a hopeful face. “Can you walk me home?” she asked. “I’m scared a Demon will see me. And I know they won’t be as nice as you are.”

“The Angel world hates me,” Ben murmured. “I’m not welcome there. It’s dangerous. Very dangerous.”

The Angel widened her eyes as she looked at Ben. “Please,” she begged. “No one’s gonna see you. It’s night, and most of the Angels will be sleeping. It’ll be fine.”

A little sigh left Ben’s mouth. “Alright, fine.” Ben pushed himself off the ground, slowly making his way over to Rey.

She was relieved that Ben had agreed to her request – walking around in the middle of the night wasn’t safe. Before she could even thank Ben, Rey felt his hands on her, and she let out a little gasp when he picked her right up. He was gripping her nice and tight, holding onto her bridal style. The Angel loved the feeling of Ben’s hands on her as she stared up at him, taking in the determined look on his face as he leaped into the air, taking off further and further until he was in the sky.

They glided in the air with the stars above them, and Rey was greeted with the calm breeze around her. She stayed quiet, with her face nuzzled into Ben’s chest as he moved across the dark sky with ease. He flew until they reached her world: the Angel world – a land that was the total opposite to his own. When Ben got settled on the ground he gently set Rey onto the grass, and she couldn’t help but turn to look at him with a smile.

“Thank you,” she said softly, her smile not fading.

But Ben simply left after that. He leaped back into the sky, flying away and leaving Rey rather dumbfounded. She didn’t know why he did that exactly – she figured it had something to do with his fear of getting caught. Shrugging to herself, Rey made her way into her house and quickly got ready for bed. She entered her bedroom and pulled on some pyjamas before getting into bed.

It had been a long, long day.

******

Rey slept peacefully the rest of the night. When she woke up, the sun had risen, and there was a wonderful yellow glow that brightened up her room. She stretched her arms over her head before looking to her wall to see her clock. It was a little late, and Rey quickly sat up in bed when she realised that her friends would be arriving anytime soon. Getting out of bed, Rey hopped into the shower and coated her body in refreshing soap and water – two things she needed after her and Ben had shared such a wild, passionate night together. She could still feel Ben’s fingers ghosting over her body and she let out a happy little hum.

After a quick but calming shower, Rey got out and dried herself off before pulling on a crisp, white dress. Only ten minutes passed before Rey heard a knock on the door, and she smiled to herself when she realised it was Finn and Rose. Darting over to the door, Rey let her friends in and greeted them both with warm hugs.

“Come in, come in,” said Rey. “Can I get you guys anything?”

“Ooh, some tea would be nice,” Rose replied with a smile.

“Yeah, tea would be great,” nodded Finn.

“Tea it is,” grinned Rey. After making her way to the kitchen and boiling the kettle, Rey was left with some time to just think. And like usual, it was Ben who was on her mind. He was the only one she could think about lately. She wondered if they’d have a repeat of yesterday when they saw each other again. Would Ben make her feel good once more? Would he touch her like he did yesterday? With his big hands and his broad body right up against Rey’s? He had been so big, and Rey had felt so full when he pushed himself inside of her and taken her. The thoughts were enough to make Rey’s eyes flutter shut as she got lost in the memories.

But then a sharp whistling met her ears, and Rey jumped from the noise. She cleared her throat, shaking her head as she got to work on making tea for her friends. After she made the warm drinks, she brought them out on a tray, bringing them to Rose and Finn who were sitting in the front room.

“Here you go,” Rey smiled as she placed the tray on the table in front of her friends. “Drink up!”

“So, how are you feeling today?” Rose asked as she picked up a mug.

“I’m good, thanks. How are you two doing?”

Finn and Rose nodded at the same time.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Finn said as he sipped on his tea.

“No complaints here,” smiled Rose. “You wanna just chill out here today instead of going to the lake? We can just relax and hang out.”

Rey couldn’t exactly be rude and say no to her friends. As much as she wanted to just go and see Ben, she knew she had to be polite. “Sure, sounds good to me.”

The three Angels spent the rest of the time talking and laughing while Rey made sure to keep her eye on the clock. She wished desperately that she could just speed up time – all she wanted to do was see Ben and be around him again. Eventually Finn and Rose had to head on home, and after Rey said her goodbyes, she sat down on the couch with a sigh. Why did time have to go by so slow? Rey spent some time tapping her foot against the ground, just waiting and waiting and waiting until her eyes landed on the clock again – it was finally time to go see Ben.

The Angel was desperate and rushed out of her home. Her feet were fast as she moved closer and closer to the forest, so eager to finally see Ben. With her face feeling hot and her heart beating fast, Rey sprinted to the lake, her eyes wide as she scanned the area. She looked left, then right, then left again. She couldn’t see him in the trees, nor could he be found at the edge of the lake. Disappointment hit Rey hard, but she told herself to just wait. _He’s gonna show up soon_ , she thought.

But Rey waited. And waited. And waited some more. Thirty minutes passed by and there was still no sign of Ben. She bit into her bottom lip as an awful feeling hit her: maybe Ben wasn’t coming at all because of what happened yesterday. Wanting to see how true her thoughts were, Rey pretended to leave and walked in between the trees until she found a bush. The bush was a fair distance away from the lake, but it gave her a good vision of the area. She crouched down, scanning the lake for any sign of Ben. 

She saw nothing for a little while, but then a small movement caught her eyes, and a dark figure moved themselves from behind a tree, peeking around it… The dark figure was Ben. He walked to the edge of the lake, and Rey shook her head at the sight of him. He had been hiding from her. What was his problem? She had been standing there for half an hour, waiting for him, but that apparently didn’t bother him.

With narrowed eyes Rey walked over to Ben. Her feet stomped on the ground as she moved. The anger she was feeling was so clear on her face.

“Asshole,” she spat out at Ben. “You knew I was here!”

Ben turned to look at her and shook his head a little. “What? I didn’t know. I just got here.”

“Liar! I saw you peeking out from behind the tree as soon as you thought I left. You were checking to see if I had gone.”

Ben sighed loudly. “Look, yesterday never should have happened.”

That hurt. Rey sucked in a sharp breath of air, her eyes growing wet as they filled with tears. “Why?”

“It’s forbidden. If someone finds out then-”

Rey cut him off before he could continue. “No one is going to find out. We just have to keep the truth to ourselves and no one will know. We can’t take back what we did. It happened. There’s no changing it, no going back in time. And there’s no going back from it now. You and I both know that.”

“You don’t get it,” snapped Ben. “I only did it because I was horny. I couldn’t help myself. That’s it. I just wanted to fuck. That’s all it was.”

“Oh, you’re full of shit. You could have just said no to me, but you didn’t. You wanted it, and now you’re acting like you didn’t,” Rey muttered with gritted teeth. Anger and sadness were swirling around inside of her as she looked at Ben. How could he be so careless? Tears were just streaming down her cheeks at that point. She knew her eyes were red and swollen, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about that as she glared at Ben. “You know what? My friends were right about demons. All of you are the same. Every single one of you is heartless and cruel. You don’t care about other people’s feelings.”

Full of rage, Rey gave Ben a push, forcing him to stumble and trip over the branch of a fallen tree. His hands reached out, looking desperate to hold onto something – or someone. He grabbed at Rey and completely lost his balance, bringing Rey right down with him. A little grunt left his mouth as he hit the ground, with Rey landing on top of him. Their chests were pressed together and they were both panting, with not even an inch of air between their bodies.

The two of them just stared at each other after that. Neither of them blinked as they looked at one another, with Rey’s hands still planted onto Ben’s chest. She couldn’t help herself when she pressed her lips to Ben’s, kissing him with a gasp. His own hands wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him as their tongues got all tangled up. Ben was kissing her right back, and the two of them moaned into each other’s mouths as they laid there on the grass getting lost in each other.

Pulling away for just a second, Rey gave Ben a wide-eyed look. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Mm, me too. I’m sorry,” he mumbled back.

Their lips slammed together again after that, with the kiss becoming wilder and so much more heated. Grabbing at each other’s clothes, they both yanked at the material, leaving the both of them totally bare and wrapped up in one another’s arms.

Rey got settled on Ben’s lap, with her legs spread wide as she rested her hands on his hard chest. She lowered one hand, moving down until she found his cock, and she gave it a nice pump before she pressed the tip to her dripping centre. Then she sank down, moaning loudly as his throbbing shaft filled her up inch by inch. Ben was moaning as well, and the sound made Rey’s heart beat faster. With her hands on his shoulders, Rey began to grind herself against Ben, moving herself up and down his length with a whine. She felt his hands on her breasts and just loved the way he held them and pinched and rubbed at her hard nipples. It all felt so good, so hot, so right.

Rey bounced up and down on Ben’s cock, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he filled her up. “Mm, Ben, Ben, Ben.”

The Demon moved his hands so they landed on Rey’s hips, and once he had her tight in his hands, he began to move the girl up and down on his cock. His length pushed right into her soaked, tight hole, filling her up to the brim with each bounce. He was driving his cock right into her, with his length stretching out her tight pussy as he fucked her.

Ben’s length felt so good, and Rey couldn’t stop the cry of pleasure that escaped her lips. “Oh, Ben!” she let out. “Don’t stop. Oh, please don’t stop!”

“Mm, you feel so good,” muttered Ben. “You feel so fucking good.”

He kept working Rey up and down his cock, forcing Rey to throw her head back as pure pleasure took over. The more Ben pushed his cock into her, the quicker she could feel herself reaching her orgasm. That feeling of heat and wetness was growing with each and every pump of Ben’s cock.

“Mm, please, keep going. I’m so close,” Rey whispered with shut eyes. “I’m so close, mm!”

Grabbing at Rey’s hips tighter, Ben bounced her on his cock faster and harder, giving her all of his length as Rey began to shudder. Ben pushed into her, his tip meeting that sweet spot, and that was when she had to let go. She came then and there, with Ben’s cock pushed deep inside of her. As her toes curled she fell forward, panting as she came down from her orgasm. She rested on Ben’s broad chest, getting her breath back. Once that was back to normal, she felt Ben sit up, and Rey moved off of him. She got settled on her stomach, with her bare ass on display as Ben got behind her. Those big hands of his gripped Rey’s hips, shifting her so she was on all fours with her ass in the air. Rey could feel Ben running the tip of his cock up and down her swollen pussy lips, and Rey whimpered at the feeling.

“Please,” she begged him.

Ben pushed into her a second later, with his hands tight on her hips as he thrusted in and out of her. Deep, loud grunts left his mouth as he pumped his cock into Rey. Rey just whined and shivered, grabbing at the grass below her.

“Harder!” pleaded Rey. “Mm, please, fuck me harder.”

Ben did just that. He slammed his cock right into Rey, filling her to the brim with his throbbing shaft as Rey moaned. She was loud, so loud that Ben had to stop his thrusts as he spoke.

“Shh,” he let out. “You don’t want anyone to find out, do you?”

With a pant, Rey nodded. “I… I’ll be quiet. Just please don’t stop fucking me.”

Ben didn’t stop. No, he kept his hands tight on Rey as he gave her his cock. He filled up her pussy, stretching her out with every single inch of him. Their skin slapped together as Ben rammed his cock into Rey, which resulted in her letting out loud shrieks once more. But Ben didn’t stop like last time. He seemed to be too lost in pleasure to really care. Instead he kept fucking Rey, kept working his cock in between her tight pussy lips.

“Mm, I’m gonna cum again,” whined Rey. “Mm, so close!”

That made Ben pump into her faster. He fucked her good and hard, pushing into her with everything he had. A shrill scream left Rey’s mouth, and she panted against the grass as yet another orgasm hit her. It was so much stronger than the first one, and her little pussy gripped Ben’s cock nice and tight as she squeezed at him.

“Oh, fuck,” Ben said with gritted teeth. His cock pumped out load after load of cum after that, with him spilling heavy drops of his seed deep into Rey’s pussy. He kept moving as he came, letting Rey milk him until every last drop of his cum was buried inside of Rey.

He pulled out of her and collapsed to the ground with a pant. Rey was right next to him, and the two of them sported exhausted looks on their faces. They stayed like that for a while before they got their clothes back on, and that was when Ben spoke up.

“I’m gonna take you home,” whispered Ben.

With a wide smile on her face, Rey nodded at his words. “Okay.”

Just like last night, Ben wrapped his arms around her, picking her up bridal style as he leaped into the air. They flew in the air gently, until they got back to Rey’s home and Ben was able to put his feet back on the grass. Ben got Rey settled on the ground as well, looking ready to leave.

But Rey made sure to hold his hand tight, stopping him from going anywhere. “Please just stay,” she begged him. “Just for one night. Please.”

“You know I can’t,” sighed Ben. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Please. No one will see you if you just stay with me in my home. No one’s gonna see you. You just have to leave early in the morning,” insisted Rey. “It’ll be fine.”

Ben knew what would happen if he got caught. The punishment wouldn’t be light, but the look on Rey’s face prevented him from flying away. It was her eyes that did it especially. Her big, brown eyes. “Okay, fine. I’ll stay.”

A bright smile graced Rey’s face at that, and then she guided him into her home, thankful to have the Demon next to her.

******

Time passed by and the moon was high up in the sky. Rey changed into her pyjamas while Ben simply took off his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. The two of them got into Rey’s big, soft bed, with Rey pulling her blanket over their bodies with a smile. She leaned into him, cuddling up close to Ben before she gave him a soft, sweet kiss.

“Goodnight,” whispered Rey, her eyes slowly fluttering shut.

“Goodnight, Rey,” Ben said back.

And then they both fell asleep. Their limbs were tangled up and their bodies were pressed together and their hearts were beating as one as the moon hung up high in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

When Rey woke up the next morning, she could feel something shifting right next to her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she was met with an already awake Ben. He was moving slowly as he rolled out of bed, but Rey grabbed at his arm, her fingers tight around him.

“Where are you going?” she whispered.

“I just need to go to the bathroom,” replied Ben. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay,” nodded Rey. She couldn’t help it when she leaned up and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. She let go of him, watching as he slowly made his way to the bathroom in nothing but his underwear. The sight made her bite her bottom lip. With a little sigh she got back under the covers, pulling them up to her chin as she waited for Ben to come back.

It took Ben a few minutes to finish up and enter the bedroom again. Rey could feel him sitting in the bed with her, getting settled right next to her. One of his big hands landed on her waist as Ben wrapped his arm around Rey, pulling her back into him, her back and wings resting against his broad chest.

Ben’s hand landed on one of Rey’s breasts, giving it a nice squeeze as his fingers pressed into her covered up skin. A small moan left her, her eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. His warm lips ran along Rey’s neck, just tracing the skin there softly until he began to peck at her neck. The pecks turned into longer, harder kisses, with Ben sucking at Rey’s flushed skin. Then he moved his other hand lower and lower, sliding into her little shorts while his fingers gently ran along her pussy. His movements were soft and slow as they traced along Rey’s soft, bare pussy lips.

“Oh, Ben,” she moaned softly. She loved the way his fingers caressed at her slit. She could already feel herself growing more and more wet as he touched her, and it didn’t help that Ben’s lips felt so good on her neck. Kissing was something Ben was very, very good at, and his hand was cupping her breast just as well. “Mm, please, fuck me. Please fuck me,” Rey begged with a whisper. It wasn’t enough to just have Ben touching her – she needed to feel him deep inside of her.

“Mm, okay. Whatever you want. Whatever you need,” muttered Ben. He gave Rey a quick kiss on the lips before he got to work on her top and shorts. He pulled everything off, leaving Rey totally exposed and bare for him before he slid his own underwear off.

Laying on her side, Rey felt Ben grab at her leg, pulling it open for him so he could push into her. Holding his throbbing cock in his hand, he pressed his swollen tip against Rey’s tight, little hole. He stayed like that for a second as he kissed at Rey, their lips pressed together before he pushed himself right into her, filling the Angel up to the hilt. It all felt so good, and Rey found herself letting out a whine that was captured with Ben’s lips.

One of Ben’s arms were circled around Rey’s stomach while the other cupped her breast. He gave her hard nipple a nice, long pinch, rubbing it with his thumb and forefinger as he began to pump his cock in and out of Rey. His perfect, thick cock was already filling her up, creating the most wonderful stretched out feeling.

“Oh, Ben!” Rey whined as Ben worked his cock in and out of her. Everything just felt so good, and in her desperate state she knew she had to grab onto something. The closest thing was Ben’s arm, and she held onto it tight as he kept sinking into her and filling her up. Using her other hand, she moved down further and further in between her legs until she found her soaked, swollen clit. She rubbed at it, circling her finger against her bud as the pleasure and heat built up at her centre.

“Mm, Ben,” she let out with a whine. “Oh, please, fuck me faster. Please fuck me faster. Please, please, please.”

Ben grunted into her neck and complied a second later. He pushed his cock right into Rey, filling her up to the hilt with a quick thrust. He held onto her hips tighter as he pumped in and out of her wildly, working his cock in between her wet slit. There was so much pleasure, so much warmth. Her mind was a mess as she buried her face into a pillow, moaning into it as he sunk his cock into her deeply.

“You look so fucking beautiful like this,” grunted Ben. “Mm, you look so fucking beautiful just crying out for me and moaning for me. Mm, you take my cock so fucking good, Rey. So good. Look at you just taking every. Fucking. Inch.”

The Angel was whimpering and whining as Ben took her. With her face still buried into her pillow she let out Ben’s name, not caring at all how loud she sounded as he made her his. She held onto Ben’s arm tighter, clinging onto it with everything she had, just gripping it hard and tight as she carried on toying with her sensitive clit. All she could do was lay there and moan and rub at her clit while Ben fucked her hard and fast with his thick, throbbing cock.

“Mm, your cock feels so good,” whined Rey. “So, so good. Mm, please don’t stop. Ben, oh, Ben, please don’t stop. Please. I’m so close. Mm, I’m so close!”

Ben somehow managed to fuck her even harder then. He pounded into Rey, gripping her hips tight as he slammed his cock in and out of her. His thick length slid into her nice and deep as he gave her every inch of his cock. Ben was fucking her so good that the bed began to shake under them: he was pounding into her so hard, so fast. Rey could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt her peak getting closer and closer. The finger on her clit moved faster, with her digit working her wet bud so fast that it almost looked like a blur.

“Mm, Ben, Ben, Ben!” chanted Rey. She could feel her little hole tightening around Ben’s cock, and she rubbed at herself even faster, so desperate to meet her orgasm. It was a deep thrust from Ben that really sent Rey over the edge, and she found herself just crying out his name as he kept pushing in and out of her. Her little pussy clenched right around Ben, and she held onto him tight as he pumped into her. Her orgasm was strong and it made her see stars as her ears rang, her entire body feeling hot. It had made her toes curl and her already soaked pussy dripped all over Ben.

With a low whimper, Rey waited until the feeling of absolute pleasure passed before she craned her neck and turned to look at Ben. With half opened eyes she gave Ben a kiss, moaning into his mouth a little when she felt him kiss her back. He pulled out of her slowly, their tongues dancing together gently until he laid down on his back. He held onto Rey’s hips, watching her with dark eyes as she got settled on his lap.

Leaning down, Rey gave Ben a slow, sweet kiss before sitting back up and reaching behind her. She bit her lip when her hand landed on Ben’s cock – he was still so hard for her. She could feel him throbbing in her hand as Rey shifted herself up slightly, allowing herself to position her soaked pussy above the tip of his cock.

Then she sank down on his length, her eyes widening as she felt him pushing into her again. He stretched Rey out as she lowered herself down more and more, her lips parting to let out a long, drawn out moan. Ben was muttering and grunting below her, his big hands landing on Rey’s breasts as she slid herself down his cock.

And then Rey started to move. She lifted her hips up, bouncing herself on Ben’s cock and letting him fill her up over and over again. She placed her hands over Ben’s, grabbing them as he squeezed at her tits, her hard nipples running along the palms of his hands. But his hands slowly trailed down, with him moving them along her body until he got to her ass. He grabbed it tightly, giving it a squeeze as he helped work Rey along his cock. He helped her bounce up and down his length as Rey raised her hips and sunk them back down, pushing Ben’s cock in and out of her.

“Oh, Ben!” moaned Rey, her head thrown back as she felt Ben’s hard cock thrust into her.

Still holding onto Rey, Ben circled his hips underneath her. He grinded into her, his hips rocking as he pumped into the girl above him. He would give her every inch of his cock as he slid into her, his cock driving deep into Rey’s pussy.

“Mm, yes,” whined Rey. “Oh, please don’t stop. Please, Ben. Oh, please don’t stop!”

Ben didn’t stop at all. He fucked Rey faster, his cock working into her wildly – so wild that Rey had to rest her hands on Ben’s shoulders for support. He kept fucking her like that: hard and fast and deep as his cock filled her up all the way. He was giving her every inch of his throbbing cock, and it was quickly becoming all too much for Rey. Her pussy felt absolutely soaked and her heart was beating fast. She was clenching around Ben, with her little hole just giving Ben squeeze after squeeze as he pounded into her.

“Mm, I’m so close,” whispered Rey. “Mm, Ben, I’m gonna cum again. Oh, I’m gonna cum for you again.”

“Fuck, I’m close too,” he muttered. “You’re gonna make me cum. Fuck, Rey, you’re gonna make me fucking cum.”

That was exactly what Rey wanted. She circled her own hips on top of Ben, working herself up and down his cock as Ben met her thrusts. They moved with each other as they got lost in one another, with their hips meeting as Rey pushed herself down Ben’s cock and Ben drove his cock up into Rey’s pussy. It brought Rey closer and closer to the edge and made her lips tremble. She was close. So, so close. And when Ben pushed his cock into her nice and deep, Rey just couldn’t hold on anymore.

“Oh, Ben!” Rey screamed out as her second orgasm took over. “Ben, Ben, Ben, oh!”

“Fuck,” Ben muttered, his voice deep and gravelly as he pumped into Rey once, twice, and then one more time before he exploded deep inside of her. He came with gritted teeth, his cock pumping out hot ropes of cum into the trembling Rey.

Falling forward onto Ben, Rey felt absolutely spent. She was panting and her skin was hot, and she could still feel Ben deep inside of her. He had given her so much cum. She could feel her centre: it was all hot and swollen and wet with her juices and Ben’s seed.

As Rey slowly calmed down from her high, she felt Ben’s fingers lightly running through her hair. His movements were gentle as he pressed his lips to her forehead, giving her a sweet kiss. Rey moved slowly, her eyes landing on the clock on her wall for a second, and she gasped when she saw what time it was. Her friends were going to be over any second, and there she was in bed with a Demon. As much as Rey wanted to just stay in bed with Ben, she instead jumped out and rushed to put on her clothes.

“My friends will be here any second,” Rey said with wide eyes. She pulled on some underwear and quickly got to work on putting on her dress.

“Shit,” snapped Ben. He got out of bed just as fast as Rey did and hastily put his clothes back on.

The Angel and Demon got dressed in under a minute, and as soon as Rey was ready to rush Ben out of her house, she heard a knock on the door. Rey’s heart skipped a beat, her mind racing as she wondered what to do. She would have no choice but to leave Ben in her room for now.

“You wait here,” whispered Rey. “And be quiet. You can’t make a sound, okay? That way my friends won’t think anything suspicious is going on.”

Ben nodded. “Okay,” he said simply as he sat back down on the bed.

Rey quickly left the room and made sure to shut her door. Letting out a deep breath, she quickly walked over to the entrance of her home and opened up the front door. Rose and Finn were standing there – but so was Poe.

“Hi guys,” Rey said with a forced smile. She looked over her shoulder for a second, making sure her door was closed.

“Hi,” greeted Rose. “Poe wanted to tag along today as well.”

“Okay, lovely,” nodded Rey. “Come on in.” She stepped to the side, letting her three friends into her home, hoping nothing would go wrong. “Do you… Do you guys want anything to drink?” Rey asked as she followed her friends into the living room. They sat down and she fidgeted with a strand of hair as they looked at her.

“You look kinda nervous,” Rose asked quietly. “You okay?”

“Oh, I’m perfectly fine,” Rey said as she waved her hand.

“Mhm,” Rose said lowly. “Can we have some tea please?”

“Sure, okay.” Rey quickly moved into the kitchen, thankfully to have some distance between her and her friends for a little while.

While Rey busied herself in the kitchen, Rose turned to her two friends on the couch.

“Do you think Rey was acting kinda funny?” asked Rose.

“Yeah, she seems kind of nervous,” Finn said lowly. “You think she’s hiding something from us? Maybe a surprise?”

That was when Rose remembered a conversation she had with Rey earlier. “You know, me and Rey were talking about guys before… Oh my gosh, maybe she’s hiding a guy somewhere in here.”

“Maybe he’s in her bedroom,” Poe said with a laugh.

Rey had been focused on keeping Ben away from her friends when she heard a scream. Three screams to be exact. She dropped the teabag that had been in her hand and followed the noise, her eyes widening when she saw that her bedroom door was wide open.

And there stood Ben in the doorway.

Her friends were in the front room, trembling as they huddled together. Rey had never seen them look so terrified in her life.

“Why is there a Demon in your bedroom, Rey?” Finn asked, his voice a little shaky.

“Why did you guys go into my room?” Rey wondered, ignoring Finn’s question.

“You were acting weird and suspicious,” said Rose. “We thought you were hiding something from us. A surprise. We just wanted to know what it is, and then we found… We found… Rey, why is there a _Demon_ in your room?” Rose demanded, repeating Finn’s question.

Taking in a deep breath, Rey looked at her friends. “I… I…”

“Rey, get away from that Demon,” Poe said seriously.

But Rey had no plans on doing that. She shook her head at him, but Poe moved to the couch and grabbed a cushion, throwing it over at Ben angrily. Rey’s heart stopped at that, and she rushed over to Poe, desperate to get him to stop, but she was too late.

The cushion hit Ben right in the head, and the look on his face told Rey everything she needed to know: he was pissed. Ben bolted over to Poe, diving at the Angel as he grabbed at him and shoved him into the floor. Ben wrapped his fingers right around Poe’s throat, squeezing it tight with a grunt. He was strangling Poe, and Rose and Finn were absolutely losing it.

“Get off of him!” screamed Rose. 

“Leave him alone!” Finn shouted before he looked over at Rey. “Do something, Rey!”

With a choked breath Rey ran over to Ben, her hands on his shoulders as she gave him a pleading look. “Ben, please, please just stop. Please let go of him. Please.”

But Ben wasn’t letting go. He still held onto Poe’s neck, holding it tight as he pressed his fingers harshly against the Angel’s skin.

Rey let out a frustrated noise until her eyes landed on the cushion on the floor. The one that Poe had thrown. She ran and grabbed it, holding it high above her head before she hit Ben on the head with it.

Ben grunted, his arm reaching out angrily to grab at whoever had hurt him – but he stopped when he saw Rey standing there with the cushion. Rey moved closer, desperately wanting to hug Ben and have him calm down, but he pushed her right away from him. Rey gasped as he simply stormed out of her house, anger on his face as he narrowed his dark eyes.

But Rey wasn’t going to let him go that easily. She followed after him, running as quickly as she could so she could catch up. He looked ready to fly away, but Rey grabbed his arm and held him back before he could take off. Ben yanked his arm back, staring at Rey with a glare.

“Leave me alone,” he snapped at Rey.

“Why?” pouted Rey.

“Why do you keep coming back to me?” Ben barked at Rey. His voice was full of anger and his eyes screamed complete and utter rage. “When we first met I told you to leave, but you just won’t leave me alone. Why can’t you just leave me alone? Huh? Why the fuck do you keep watching me? Why can’t you let me go? Why do you fucking care if I leave so much?”

With tears in her eyes, Rey gave him a timid look. “Because… Because I love you.”

Ben narrowed his eyes at Rey. “What?”

“I said I love you. You’re different to other demons,” she whispered. “I love you, Ben.”

“You cannot _love_ me, Rey. It’s not allowed. And it’s wrong.”

“I don’t care about any of that. All I care about is being with you, Ben.”

“I’m a _Demon_ ,” Ben said with gritted teeth. “I’m fucking heartless, Rey.”

Rey shook her head at him wildly. “No, you’re not. You’re not heartless. I know you care about others. You’re a Demon, but I know you’re not like all the other Demons. You have feelings. You’ve shown me that, Ben. You’ve shown me that not all Demons are heartless.” The Angel’s eyes were still filled with tears as she whispered her words out to Ben. Her eyes were wide, too. She just hoped that he understood what she was saying – that he understood that she was telling the truth when she said she loved him.

Ben leaned in close to Rey, his eyes wet with tears as he looked at the girl. “I don’t deserve you, Rey. I really don’t. You need to forget about me. Do it. And find someone else to be with, because… Because you can’t be with me.”

He didn’t even give Rey a chance to speak. He suddenly leaped into the air, flying up into the sky as Rey just collapsed onto the grass. She looked up into the blue above her, watching as Ben flew higher and higher up, until he was nothing but a dark spot in the sky.

“Ben, no,” Rey said with a sob. “Please. Please come back to me. Please.” She was begging. She was pleading. She was crying out, but there was no sign of Ben returning. All she could do was sit there on the ground as she let out cry after cry, her heart completely aching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey’s heart hurt. Her whole body hurt, really. She couldn’t get Ben’s harsh words out of her head. They would loop over and over in her mind, and that just made the ache she felt even worse. It didn’t help that Poe had been injured as well. Finn had taken Poe to go and get some help, and all Rey was left to do was go over to Rose’s place. Everything was a mess, and Rey wasn’t entirely sure how to fix it.

Hearing a noise, Rey looked up from her spot on the lounge to see Rose leaving her kitchen. There was a cup of tea in her hands, and she gently sat it down in front of Rey. Letting out a loud sigh, Rose got settled next to Rey on the couch, her head shaking a little.

“Oh, Rey, what were you thinking? What was going on in your head? Why did you think it was a good idea to have a Demon in your _home_ of all places?” Rose paused for a minute, two fingers rubbing at her forehead. “You know he could have killed you, right?”

Rey shook her head at that. “Ben isn’t like that. He isn’t evil and he would never do anything to hurt me.”

“And how do you know that exactly?”

“Ben’s been kind to me,” whispered Rey. “He’s been sweet and caring.”

“What do you mean? In what way?”

Blushing a little, Rey looked down at her lap for a moment. “I just meant that… He was just caring. That’s it.”

Rose sighed again. “Okay, fair enough. I don’t even understand what you two got up to half the time. What were you doing with that Demon?”

Biting her lip, Rey shook her head. “N-nothing,” she said softly. Her voice was a little shaky as she spoke. The day had been so crazy that she couldn’t even mask her nervousness.

“Rey, I know you pretty well, and I know when you’re not telling me the truth. I know it wasn’t nothing,” Rose said seriously. “Did… Did you do anything with him? You didn’t… You didn’t sleep with him, did you?”

Instead of speaking up, Rey just pressed her lips together tightly. It was hard to admit what she had done with words, so she instead just nodded, waiting for the lecture her friend was most definitely going to give her.

Rose gave Rey a disapproving shake of her head. “Rey, why would you do that? You know it’s wrong. And it’s not just wrong, it’s forbidden as well!”

“I know that!” Rey protested. “But I love Ben. He’s different, okay? He’s not like other Demons. I want to help him. I want to be with him. I know it’s wrong, but I can’t help the way I feel.”

A loud sigh left Rose. “It isn’t allowed, Rey.”

“I don’t care about that. I just want to be with Ben. I don’t care about the rules. If being with him means I have to run away with him, then so be it,” Rey said with a shrug.

“Rey, don’t be silly. You can’t run away with a Demon.”

There was something about Rose’s words that made Rey’s heart ache a little more. She knew how hard running away would be, and the thought brought tears to her eyes. A whimper left her mouth that quickly turned into a sob, and Rey buried her face in her hands as she cried.

Rey wasn’t quite sure what else to do.

******

Rey spent a little more time at Rose’s place. She finished up her tea before she decided to head on home, but before she left, she knew she had to get an important message across.

“Can you tell Finn and Poe that I’m sorry,” Rey said with a whisper. “I’m sorry about what happened. I’m sorry Poe got hurt. I’m just… sorry.”

Rubbing at the back of her neck, Rose nodded at the other Angel. “I’ll let them know.”

“Thanks,” Rey said weakly. The two friends hugged, and Rey sighed a little as she felt Rose’s arms wrap around her. “I’ll see you later. Thanks for letting me stay over.”

“You’re always welcome, Rey.”

Rey left at that. She needed a little time to herself – time to think about everything that had just happened. It left her in tears yet again, though. The only thing on her mind was Ben. That ache in her chest doubled as she fell into bed, her face buried into her pillow as she cried. She wondered why things had to be so hard. Why did everyone care? Why did it matter that Rey had fallen for a Demon? Wasn’t love a good thing?

That made Rey’s cries stop for a second. She wanted Ben. She needed Ben. And if people thought they could just tell Rey to stay away from Ben, then they definitely didn’t know her very well. She was going to look for him.

Getting out of bed quietly, Rey left her home with a goal in mind: to find Ben. She ran as fast as she could, not caring at all that it was night time. The darkness wasn’t going to hold her back from finding the one she loved. She ran and ran until she got to the forest, but that was when she moved a little quieter. She knew it was dangerous, so she did her best to keep any noise to a minimum. She looked in between the trees, hoping with everything in her that she’d find Ben and not some dark eyed Demon who wanted to hurt her.

But she couldn’t find him. He wasn’t in the trees, and he wasn’t sitting at the edge of the lake. There was only one place he could be – and that was the Demon World. Sucking in a sharp breath, Rey moved into the dark, gloomy area. She had never been there before, and she knew it was a stupid move to go into _their_ World, but she was left with no choice. She had to find Ben.

The air instantly felt colder. Everything looked and felt dark and gloomy, and Rey rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm herself up. There was a frown on her face as she took in her surroundings, noting how awful everything looked: some trees were half broken and the branches had no leaves and the sky above her seemed to be filled with nothing but grey clouds.

But Rey didn’t have too much time to focus on that. She went back to looking for Ben, her eyes moving around in the darkness until she heard footsteps. Then she heard a deep, gravelly voice. The kind of voice that could only belong to a Demon. With big eyes Rey moved behind a tree. It wasn’t the best hiding spot, but she wasn’t sure where else to go.

Peeking out from behind the tree, Rey’s lips parted when she saw who was standing just a few metres away from her. It was Ben. And he was talking to some other Demon with ginger hair. The other Demon had a look of rage on his face as he shook his head at Ben.

“You need to just get over it and grow up,” snapped the red-haired Demon. “Don’t be such a goddamn cry baby, Ben.”

Rey bit her lip at that. Why was that other Demon screaming at Ben? And why was he being so cruel? Rey waited for the other Demon to just go away already, and when he finally did, Ben moved as well. He made his way to a building that had broken windows and a destroyed roof. It didn’t exactly look inviting.

Quietly following him, Rey watched as Ben sat down on an old bench outside the building. The wood looked dry and cracked, but that didn’t seem to bother Ben. Ben had sat down with a sigh, and Rey sported a sad smile as she looked at him. But that smile quickly faded when she saw what he did next. He started sobbing. He was letting out loud, sharp cries that made Rey’s heart hurt. She needed him. She needed to help him. She wasn’t going to just stand there while he cried.

“Ben,” Rey said with a harsh whisper.

Ben turned around, a look of confusion on his face as he saw the Angel. “Rey?”

Rey quickly walked over to him, tears in her eyes as she stared at the one she loved.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

Rey couldn’t bring herself to speak. She just wrapped her arms around Ben, pressing herself up against him in a warm, tight hug. Ben let his own hands rest on Rey’s back, pushing her closer to him as the Angel and Demon stood there in the darkness hugging. They stayed like that for a long while, with their hands just clinging on to each other, until Rey pulled away. She gave him a kiss, pressing her lips to his with a sigh.

“Come back with me. Come back to my home,” she told him.

“I’ll never be welcome in your home, Rey. Never,” Ben said with a heavy sigh.

“Well, if you and me have to run away in order for us to be together, then so be it. I’ll do it. I’ll do it if it means being with you.”

Ben looked like he was about to reply, but there was the sound of crunching leaves to Rey’s side, and she looked to see that ginger haired Demon again.

“I forgot I had to tell you something,” mumbled the Demon, his eyes on the ground – but then they rose up and landed on the wide-eyed Rey. A little smirk formed on his face as he looked Rey up and down. “And what do we have here?” The Demon moved quickly and wrapped his fingers around Rey, pulling at her tightly.

“Let her go, Hux,” Ben said, his voice booming.

Hux did let Rey go – only to push her to the ground. A whimper of pain left her lips as she hit the cold dirt, and then Hux let out a growl.

“Kill her,” said Hux.

“What?” Ben muttered, his head shaking.

“You heard me. Kill her.”

“Ben, don’t listen to him!” Rey cried out from the ground.

“Shut your mouth,” Hux snapped at her.

But Rey had no plans on listening to him. “Ben, listen to me. I know you. I know you’re different. I know that you care about me. You have feelings. You feel things other Demons don’t. I want to help you. Let me help. Please,” she begged. She watched as Ben stared down at her, an intensity in his eyes. “Please just let me help you.” And then Rey mouthed out her next words. She didn’t want Hux to hear what she had to say as she mimed out three short but distinct words to Ben: I love you.

Ben looked up and away from Rey, though, and the Angel felt a terribly sharp pain in her chest. Ben didn’t care about her at all.

“If you’re not gonna kill her, then I’ll just do it,” said Hux, his hand lifting up and his claws sharp. He looked ready to strike his hand at the Angel, but that was when Ben grabbed the other Demon’s arm.

“No,” Ben said simply.

“What are you talking about? What are you doing?” Hux asked with furrowed eyebrows. Ben’s lips were pressed tightly together, and Hux let out a laugh at Ben’s silence. “Oh, Ben. I always knew you were weak.”

Hux’s fist balled up, and he slammed it against Ben’s chin. Ben wasted no time throwing his own punches, using both fists to slam them against Hux’s jaw and nose. Blood began to pour out of wounds on Hux’s face, and all Rey could do was press her hands to her mouth, watching the two Demons roll around on the ground as they let out furious growls.

But Ben did seem to have the upper hand. He gave Hux an angry kick to his stomach, and then he punched Hux in the chest, forcing a choked gasp out of Hux. Ben grabbed Hux by the throat, keeping the other Demon pinned to the ground as Ben pressed his sharp claws into Hux’s flesh. A weak whimper left Hux’s lips as he tried to punch at the dark eyed Demon above him, but Ben’s claws sunk deeper and deeper into Hux’s skin. So deep that Hux started to bleed, and that was when Ben did it: he ripped Hux’s head straight off his body, creating a sickening tearing sound as Ben yanked at it. He threw it to the ground with a pant, his eyes landing on Rey as he gave her his hand and pulled her off the ground. Ben’s arms were warm, and he wrapped them right around Rey, pulling her into his chest as he rested his chin on her head.

“I want you to help me,” whispered Ben.

Rey’s heart skipped a beat at that, a warm smile on her face as she circled her arms around Ben. She was more than happy to help him.

******

Rey was so happy to leave the Demon World behind, and when she got back to her own world, she had never been more thankful. They entered Rey’s home, and the Angel quickly pulled him into her bedroom. It didn’t take her long to start kissing at Ben, and he moaned into her mouth as he pushed his tongue in between her lips. They kissed wildly, their hands moving through each other’s hair as Ben walked Rey closer and closer to the bed.

“Mm, make love to me,” Rey whispered, pulling away from Ben’s lips for just a second. She pressed her mouth to his again, so desperate to have him close to her.

The Demon pushed Rey onto the bed, his movements gentle and slow as he laid on top of her, his eager hands tugging at her white dress. Rey was just as desperate to have Ben bare for her, and soon both of their clothes were off and their bodies were exposed. Rey could feel Ben pressed up against her: with his length all hard and swollen while her centre grew wetter and wetter for him. Ben pulled Rey’s legs apart, settling in between her thighs with his hard cock in hand. He pressed the swollen tip to her soaked entrance, his eyes locked onto her own as he slid himself into her. They let out loud moans as Ben filled her up, with Rey’s legs wrapping around Ben’s waist as her arms circled around him. He pumped in and out of her, and she pulled him in closer, desperate to close any gaps between them.

Ben moved slowly at first. His movements were almost cautious as he slid in and out of her, but Rey needed more than that.

“Mm, faster,” she whispered into his ear. “Oh, please fuck me faster.”

And Ben did just that. He thrusted into Rey fast and deep, filling her to the hilt and forcing her to cry out Ben’s name.

Ben pressed his lips up against Rey’s, their tongues meeting again as Ben fucked her. His movements were deep and fast, his cock pushing into her all of the way, his length throbbing inside of her. Grabbing one of Rey’s legs, Ben pushed it back a little, moving it so it was against Rey’s chest. He was filling her up so good and so deep, and then Ben gave her a perfectly angled thrust, and the tip of his cock met that sweet spot of hers.

“Oh, Ben!” she screamed out, getting lost in the pleasure Ben was giving her. “Oh, please don’t stop. Please, please, don’t stop!”

The Demon pumped into Rey harder and faster, his cock filling Rey up and his tip meeting that spot again and again. Rey’s pussy was dripping all over Ben’s cock as he fucked her, and she could feel herself getting closer with each pump of his shaft. 

“Mm, gonna cum,” she whimpered.

Ben kept moving. He kept fucking her, not stopping until he could feel Rey’s pussy clench around him. The Angel’s orgasm was taking over, and Rey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came. She was panting wildly, her whole body feeling hot as Ben stopped thrusting into her. He gave her a kiss full of passion as he sat up, bringing Rey with him as he moved and pressed his back up against the headboard.

Wrapping her hands around Ben’s cock, Rey brought it up to her entrance, letting her pussy lips wrap around the tip before she lowered herself down on the throbbing length. Her hands rested on Ben’s shoulders as she kissed at him, their tongues dancing together as Rey bounced up and down on Ben’s thick cock.

Ben’s head rolled back at that, his eyes clouded with lust as he moaned. “Oh, Rey, fuck. Don’t stop. Mm, keep moving for me.”

It had only been a few moments since her last orgasm, but Rey could already sense that she was going to cum again soon. She moved up and down on Ben’s cock faster, working her pussy along his length.

“Mm, Ben,” she whined as her lips clenched around Ben once more. “Oh, Ben, I’m gonna cum.”

Ben’s big hands landed on Rey’s back, holding her tight as he pulled her close and began to just pound into her. His thrusts were hard and deep, his length pushing right into Rey’s soaked pussy. Rey laid her forehead against Ben’s, her mouth agape as Ben fucked her and took her.

“Oh, don’t stop, please,” begged Rey.

Ben did just that. He drove his cock right into Rey, thrusting into her so deeply that his tip met her sweet spot with each and every pump of his cock. Rey’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as that feeling of heat built up again, and soon her ears were ringing as she squeezed at Ben’s cock, cumming around his length. Ben kissed at Rey. It was a wild, heated kiss, with the both of them panting into each other’s mouth as Ben let out a groan.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered out, his cock pushing into her nice and deep, and then a second later, he completely spilled himself inside of her. He shot out load after load of cum, pumping out every last drop into Rey.

It took them a while to calm down, but finally Rey moved to the side, getting settled next to Ben on the bed who laid down as well. She pulled the warm blanket over their bodies as she cuddled up to Ben, her eyes stuck on him and the soft look on his face.

“I love you,” Rey whispered to him. She meant every word she said.

Ben looked at her and let out a soft hum.

Rey wasn’t exactly offended that Ben didn’t say it back. She knew Demons were complicated. They weren’t supposed to feel love at all – but Rey did hope that one day she’d hear Ben saying those three words. Until then, she was fine with waiting.

“Tomorrow we’ll talk to my friends about you staying here with me,” Rey said softly.

“Okay,” nodded Ben.

Rey smiled at that. The night had been filled with drama and anger and wild passion, but it had ended up with Rey in Ben’s arms, with the room feeling warm and her heart feeling full of love. Soon the Angel fell asleep with Ben’s arms tight around her, and in that moment, everything felt like it was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING!!

Rey woke up in absolute bliss. She felt like there was a smile already on her face as her eyes fluttered open – because her love was next to her, and his arm was tight around her body, and gosh, that felt so good. She could hear the gentle sounds of his snores, and Rey knew then that he was still fast asleep. A little giggle left her mouth at that.

“Ben,” she softly said, but he didn’t move. He didn’t even flinch. The Angel tried again. “Ben. Ben, wake up.”

Finally, Ben let out a little hum.

“I’m gonna go have a shower now,” Rey said quietly.

“Mm, okay,” Ben let out, his voice deep and gravelly and laced in sleep.

Leaning in close to Ben, Rey gave him a kiss. “Do you maybe want to eat or drink something when I get out?”

Still looking tired, Ben just nodded.

With a bright smile on her face, Rey climbed out of bed. It felt so good to wake up next to Ben. For a second she wondered if it was all a dream, but after blinking repeatedly and shooting Ben a stare from the bathroom doorway, Rey realised that it wasn’t a fantasy. He was right there in her bed, and Rey was on top of the world. She darted into the shower quickly, not wanting to waste anytime that could be spent with Ben. She let the warm, soothing water hit her skin, and after lathering her flesh in some soft smelling lavender soap, she got out of the shower. Leaving the towel wrapped around her, Rey moved back into her bedroom to find Ben still sleeping.

She sent his snoozing figure a smile before she slid into her underwear and white dress, and then she crawled onto the bed, sitting next to Ben. She rested her hand on his back, rubbing it up and down.

“Ben?” she asked. “Ben, are you awake?”

Ben slowly opened his eyes, turning to Rey. “Mm, hey. I’m awake.”

With that same bright smile still on her face, Rey gave Ben’s nose a little poke. “I was just gonna go make some tea and biscuits. Would you like some?”

“Mm, yeah,” Ben nodded, his voice still gravelly.

Rey gave Ben’s cheeks a peck before she nodded. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone to get dressed. I’ll meet you out there.”

Ben just hummed in response, and Rey quickly got to work on boiling the kettle in the kitchen. While the water heated up she pulled out two mugs from the cupboard above her before grabbing a packet of biscuits from the pantry. As the kettle boiled in the background, Rey wondered if Demons even _liked_ tea and biscuits. And when she really thought about it, she realised then that she had no idea what Demons liked to eat at all.

Shaking her head as the kettle whistled, Rey grabbed it and got to work putting it into the two mugs. She popped some biscuits onto a plate, and being as careful as she could be, she made her way out to the front room with the treats. When she entered the room she saw Ben in there waiting for her, sitting down on her sofa.

She placed all the items onto the table before excitedly sitting down next to Ben. She watched as Ben picked up his mug and brought it to his mouth, sipping on the hot drink. Watching him curiously, Rey couldn’t help but wonder if Ben liked it or not.

“Well, do you like it?” she asked. “Does it taste nice?”

“Mm, yeah,” nodded Ben. “I like it.”

A bright smile graced Rey’s face, and she clasped her hands together happily. “Happy to hear that. By the way, my friends are going to be turning up here any second now… I don’t know what’s going to happen. I hope we don’t have a repeat of last time. I hope they’ll just be understanding and know that they don’t have to be scared and run away from you.”

A loud sigh left Ben’s lips. “Yeah, me too.” He reached forward, grasping a biscuit and chewing down on it.

The room was met with a munching noise, and she wondered how he felt about the crunchy treat.

“I like this too,” said Ben, his voice a little muffled from the biscuit in his mouth.

“I’m glad you like it,” she giggled.

The two of them finished sipping on their tea and eating their biscuits, with Rey eventually placing the empty mugs and plate into the kitchen sink. She almost skipped back to Ben – she was excited to be around him all the time now that he was in her world. Getting settled next to him on the couch, Rey moved in close to Ben, their bodies touching as Ben looked down at her. Ben slowly closed the gap, and the movement made Rey’s heart beat faster. A second later, he pressed his lips to hers, and Rey’s eyes instantly fluttered shut. She was already in heaven as Ben’s tongue pushed into her mouth. She let out a moan as she kissed him right back, her fingers tangled up in his hair as his soft lips moved against hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, with Ben pushing his tongue in and out of Rey’s mouth, until he gripped her hips tightly and pulled her right onto his lap. The movement made Rey gasp, especially when she felt Ben growing hard below her.

They kissed each other harder and faster, their tongues moving together wildly as Ben moaned and Rey whined. Ben’s big hands went from her hips to her ass to her waist – like he wanted to touch every single inch of her. His movements were eager and desperate, and Rey felt exactly the same. She found herself lowering her hands more and more, until they got to the top of Ben’s trousers. Her fingers danced along the metal of his belt, so ready to hear that clinking sound that came with taking it off, but she was met with another noise.

It was a knock.

Feeling flushed, Rey pulled away from the hot, wild kiss. “I better answer that,” she said with a murmur. She looked down at Ben, watching as he nodded at her and let go of her waist. She pulled herself from his lap, running her hands over her hair and making sure no one could tell what she had just been doing. Moving to the front door, Rey took in one last, deep breath, trying to prepare herself. It was now or never. She swung the door open, coming face to face with Rose and Finn.

“Hi guys,” Rey smiled nervously. “I just… I just want to give you a little warning first. Before I let you guys in, please promise me you won’t freak out.”

Rose frowned. “Why, what happened?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Finn wondered.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ exactly…” Rey said, letting her voice trail off. She took a step to the side, letting her friends enter her home. They moved into the space cautiously and took slow steps, but it didn’t take them long to see what Rey had been talking about. Ben was sitting right there in the living room. Rey shut the front door with a sigh before calling out to her friends. “Please be nice to Ben!”

But Finn and Rose didn’t say a thing. They just stood there quietly. Rey could see the shock on their faces. It took Rose and Finn a moment to even move, but finally they walked further into the living room, getting settled on the couch furthest from Ben. 

“Rey, why is he back here?” asked Rose.

“Yeah, why did you let that _Demon_ into your home again?” Finn wondered, his voice low.

With a little sigh, Rey sat down next to Ben. “Well, he’s living here with me now,” she said with a shrug.

“What?” snapped Finn. “Rey, that’s not allowed!”

“I know, but I don’t care,” insisted Rey. “And if Ben can’t stay here with me, then I’m just going to have to run away with him. If that’s what it takes for us to be together, then so be it.”

Rose sighed loudly. “Rey, why would you bring a Demon into your home after what happened just yesterday? Or have you already forgotten what he did?”

“It was an accident, Rose,” said Rey. “He didn’t mean to get angry the way he did. It was self-defence, that’s it. Poe hit him first, remember? He hit Ben with the cushion. What was he supposed to do?”

“Well, he didn’t attack you when you hit him with the cushion,” mumbled Rose. “Why didn’t he attack _you_ then?”

“Because Ben would never do anything to hurt me. I told you, he isn’t like other Demons,” Rey said seriously.

“How is he different?” asked Finn, his eyes rolling a little.

“Well, when Ben and I first met, he could have very easily killed me,” explained Rey. “He had the chance to do it, but he never did. He just let me go. I mean, there was one night when I fell asleep outside. It was dark and cold, but Ben wrapped his wings right around me. He kept me hidden from any Demons. And when I eventually woke up, he brought me home. He made sure I was safe. He showed me that he cared.”

Rey watched as Finn and Rose shared a knowing look. She could tell that they were surprised by her story.

“Why… Why did you do that for Rey?” Finn asked as he gave Ben a timid look.

Ben simply shrugged. “I’m not too sure. But… I think it’s because I have feelings for Rey. I care about her. Demons aren’t supposed to feel anything like that, but I do.”

“Ben wants me to help him,” whispered Rey. “He wants to be with me, and he wants to change. And I _want_ to help him.”

Once again, Rose and Finn shared a look, a hesitant look on both of their faces.

“But what about all the other Angels?” wondered Rose. “Will they accept him being here? Being with you?”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” sighed Rey. That wasn’t something she had the answer to. “I just hope that they can understand where I’m coming from, and that they realise that Ben isn’t just some dark, evil Demon.”

“Look, we trust you being with someone like Ben,” said Finn. “But we just wanna make sure that you’ll be okay. That you’ll be safe.”

Rey smiled at the worry in her friend’s voice. “I promise you that I’ll be okay. I love Ben, and I know that he won’t hurt me.”

“Well, okay then,” Rose said with a little sigh. “I guess we can’t really stop you, then. And he seems to make you happy. We accept the two of you being together. We just want you to be happy.”

The smile on Rey’s face widened at that. “Thanks guys. I’m so glad I have you two as friends. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Ben suddenly cleared his throat, giving Finn and Rose a sheepish look. “I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean to hurt your friend.”

“It’s okay,” said Finn. “Poe’s gonna be okay. He’s recovering as we speak.”

“Okay,” Ben nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

Everything was oddly quiet, and Rey couldn’t help but feel over the moon that everyone was getting along. “I’m just gonna go make some tea,” she told everyone. Leaning over to the side, she gave Ben a quick kiss before making her way to the kitchen. She made the tea like she said she would and happily handed over the mugs to her friends when the drinks were ready. She was ecstatic when she came back into the front room, everything was okay – unlike yesterday. Finn and Rose stayed for a couple of hours, and Rey was so thankful to be able to be open and honest with her friends. When they left, Rey gave them goodbye hugs before shutting the door and turning to face Ben.

“I’m so happy that they listened to me,” Rey said with a happy sigh. “And I’m so happy that they’re accepting you being here with me.”

“Yeah, me too,” nodded Ben.

She was so happy that her friends didn’t scream at her and make her feel bad about being with a Demon. Rey smiled at Ben, and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she didn’t have to worry about a thing.

******

The moon was high in the sky and Rey had just slipped on her pyjamas. Ben had a simpler approach to sleeping, and he instead just took off his clothes, remaining in just his underwear.

As soon as Ben got into bed, Rey cuddled up to him, pressing her lips to his for a moment. She couldn’t help herself as she moved her hand down his bare chest, inching it down further and further until she found the elastic of his underwear. Pushing a hand into the material, Rey smiled as she wrapped her fingers around Ben’s hardening length. She pumped her hand up and down, making him stiffen from her touch, and Ben groaned against Rey’s soft lips. The sound urged her on and she moved her hand faster, loving the way he felt against her fingers.

“Mm, don’t stop,” he mumbled.

With her free hand, Rey shoved down Ben’s underwear, letting his cock spring free. He was so big in Rey’s hand as she moved faster and faster, pumping his cock as it throbbed from her touch.

The Angel kept kissing the Demon, giving him soft pecks as she gave her wrist a little twist. Ben seemed to love that, because he moaned loudly, right into her lips.

“Does that feel nice?” Rey asked innocently, her hand still working Ben up and down.

“Mm, yeah,” he nodded. “Feels really fucking good.”

His words and filthy moans made Rey smile, so she gripped his cock tighter, jacking him off as his dark eyes somehow turned even darker.

“I wanna be inside of you, Rey,” muttered Ben.

“Okay,” she replied with an eager nod. She quickly pulled her own clothes off, leaving herself bare as she settled her back against the bed. Ben wasted no time getting on top of her, his hard cock pressing up against her. Drops of arousal slid down Rey’s pussy, and Ben gripped his cock, resting it against Rey’s wet hole before he pushed into her. The feeling made Rey moan as she threw her head back, her legs and arms wrapping around Ben. She wanted him closer.

Ben began to pump in and out of Rey, his cock filling her up and stretching her out. His tip was already pressing into that sweet spot of hers, making her whine out his name.

“Oh, Ben!” she said with a gasp before pulling Ben into a kiss. It was fast and hot and their tongues danced together wildly. She felt like her whole body was on fire as he slid in and out of her, giving her every inch of him.

“Oh, faster. Please, faster, harder,” begged Rey.

“Yeah, okay,” Ben said with a desperate nod.

He filled her up to the hilt, sliding into her fast and hard and deep. Every inch of his throbbing cock was inside of Rey, and she couldn’t help but shut her eyes and let out whimpers of pleasure. He felt so damn good inside of her, and she was pretty sure that she felt good wrapped around him. He wasn’t going to last long, especially after she had played with his cock earlier. Pushing a hand in between their bodies, Rey found her clit and gave it a nice, hard rub.

“Please don’t stop,” she begged as she played with her clit.

And he didn’t. He carried on fucking her hard and fast, his length filling her to the brim. His thrusts were so hard, so deep. They made Rey’s toes curl. She could feel that blossoming sensation in her lower stomach growing, and she just knew she was going to cum any second. She was so turned on, so in love with Ben’s cock. Her little pussy had totally drenched him, his hard cock making her feel so good.

“Oh, keep fucking me like that,” she mewled. “Oh, just like that. Yes, yes, yes.”

Ben kept going at the same pace, his cock filling up Rey over and over again, his tip hitting that sweet spot of hers perfectly.

“Oh, I’m cumming!” Rey screamed out as her orgasm suddenly hit her. Her finger toyed with her clit faster and harder, her lips parting to let out heavy pants. She was shuddering, with her little pussy gushing around Ben as she came.

“Mm, fuck, gonna keep fucking you until I fucking cum,” Ben said with a growl. Ben kept moving, his hands resting either side of Rey’s head as he slid in and out of her. He moved fast and hard, stretching her out as she whimpered softly below him, and with one last deep thrust into Rey’s pussy, his cock shot out thick, hot loads of cum. He emptied himself inside of her, pumping out every last drop as her little pussy milked him.

Ben was absolutely panting as he rested his body against Rey’s, her fingers soft on his hair as she stroked at him. She even played with his horns for a little. He rolled off of her a second later, his breathing finally back to normal as he laid down on his back. Wanting to be near him, Rey snuggled up to Ben, her nose nuzzling against his chest.

“I love you,” she said quietly. She was prepared for silence.

“Rey?” Ben said softly.

Looking up, Rey and Ben’s eyes met. “Yeah?”

There was a pause. The room was quiet, and no one said a word, and Rey and Ben instead just stared at each other for a long moment.

“I love you too,” he said quietly. 

Rey’s heart stopped for a second. She thought she was going to start sobbing right then and there, but she pressed her lips together tightly for a second before speaking. “Really?” she wondered.

“Yeah, really,” said Ben.

Rey shifted a little so she could kiss him, her eyes fluttering shut as she got lost in the feeling for a moment.

“I love you so much,” Rey whispered back to him. “So much.”

Ben shot her a sweet smile, and they kissed once again, sharing a light peck that turned heated for a short moment. Their tongues moved together for a little while, until they both finally pulled away from one another with smiles on their faces.

“Goodnight, Rey,” said Ben.

“Goodnight,” replied Rey.

Rey was certainly tired after such a passionate love making session, and she had a feeling she was going to get used to that with Ben. But before she fell asleep, she couldn’t help but think about how absolutely happy she felt. Everything had fallen into place, and everything was okay. Ben was hers and she was his, and to make it all the more better, he loved her back. Rey hummed happily as Ben cuddled up to her, and a smile graced her face as she thought about her future with Ben. They’d be together forever, happy in each other’s arms, and maybe one day they’d even have a family.

The thought was enough to make Rey’s heart flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
